


Betweeen the past and the present (you are my future)

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Emma Swan, Jealous Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Past Rape/Non-con, Time Travel, Young!Regina, briefe 0q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: When accidentally a younger version of Regina ends up in Storybrooke, Emma is in charge of taking care of her and this can complicate things between her and the mayor.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 143
Kudos: 698





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after the mid-season of season 4, after Elsa and Anna left, but with some important changes: Emma never brought Marian (Zelena) back from the Enchanted Forest after falling into Zelena's time portal, which means that Regina is with Robin with no one to stand in her way or feeling guilty about being with him.
> 
> The story of the "young Regina" takes place after Leopold's death, but she has not yet become the Evil Queen and is a little far from that path.  
> She still carries some of the innocence of the girl who was forced to marry a man twice her age, but there is something else about her.
> 
> Emma is drawn to her, just as young Regina is drawn to Emma.  
> It is not a slow burn between Emma and the young Regina, but there is a lot of angst between Emma and Regina from the present and between them yes, there is a certain slow burn.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it.  
> Thank you Tarsi and Linda for your help. You guys are awesome!

Life in the quiet, small town of Storybrooke was never very peaceful, but Emma was finally enjoying her days without villains or monsters. The bad part of this is that she had to deal with her own demons and insecurities while watching the woman she loved in someone else's arms. And she's apparently happy, fuck.

Emma hates her life now and desperately wishes she could go back to New York, where for a year she had a good life, with no memories of the woman she loved and her broken heart. Without having to say goodbye repeatedly to the people she loved, but she couldn't do that. She was tired of running, but it hurts too much to stay. So, she just sits and watches in silence during dinners with her parents. She tries to focus on Henry and being a better mother to him, being a good sister to Neal and the daughter her parents always dreamed of, but inside she is bleeding and no one seems to notice. 

Emma silently thanks each time Regina and Robin decline Snow's invitations to family dinners, but at the same time this is like death for her, as it means that Regina is alone with him somewhere, in his arms, receiving his kisses and caresses and having sex with him and all of this makes Emma impossibly sick and she has to force herself out of these destructive thoughts in order not to throw up in front of everyone.

She has been working extra shifts at the police station and going out to drink with Ruby more and more in order to keep her mind off those thoughts and the wolf is probably the only one who knows her deepest secrets when it comes to Regina, but even Ruby has already learned that pushing Emma to do something about it doesn't get them anywhere.   
When she's not working or drinking with Ruby, Emma does her best to sleep most of her time and thanks her best friend for letting her crash at one of the B&B rooms for that, so she doesn't have to think about Regina and Robin and the perfect little family they seem to be building.

Emma knows that Henry doesn't like that either, because most of the time he stays with her or his grandparents instead of staying with Regina and Robin, but Emma doesn't know how to talk to her without looking like a jealous teenager afraid of being abandoned again, to be replaced again, because that's what Emma is: replaceable. Unloveable. Nobody loves her enough to keep her forever, but she needs to do it for their son's sake. For he is loved enough that everyone wants him around. Enough that she and Regina had punched each other in the past because of him.  
It took some time, but they learned to navigate this relationship and gradually became a family. Until those damned Greg and Tamara ruined everything. Until that damn Peter Pan ruined everything.

(...)

It was a quiet night in Storybrooke, something they hadn't seen in a while with all those monsters and villains always coming to town, but tonight Emma was enjoying some free time with her son and her parents at Granny's. 

Regina was in a date with Robin and Emma was doing her best not to think about the woman who was becoming her best friend and why Robin's presence annoyed her so much. 

She dumped Hook last week after his speech of how much she owed him a happy ending or some bullshit like this. 

"Ma," Henry's voice brought her to the present. "Are you okay? You seen far away from here." 

"I'm fine, kid." Emma smiled at him. "I was just thinking that it's good to finally have some peace, you know?" 

"Yeah." Henry sighed happily. "I wish mom could be here too." 

"But she's in a date with Robin." Snow remind them cheerfully. "She finally found love and deserves to be happy." 

"I know that" Henry said and Emma could feel that something was bothering him. "I, more than anyone want her to be happy." 

"Don't worry, kid" Emma squeezed his shoulder lightly. "I'll talk to her and we'll do something soon. Just the three of us, okay?" 

"Thanks ma." 

After leaving Granny's and going back to her parents’ Emma tucked Henry in and went out for a walk. Living with her parents was good but sometimes she needed some time to herself and that was something she never had there. The loft was too crowded for all of them and the baby and Emma desperately wanted to find a place for her and Henry. 

Emma walked aimlessly through the quiet streets of Storybrooke. It was so different from a week ago when they were facing Ingrid and ice monsters and trying to help Elsa find her lost sister so they could return to Arendelle that it was hard to believe it was the same town. The thought of Ingrid made her heart ache. It had been years since she'd last seen her, but seeing the woman sacrifice herself before her was something Emma would never forget. The only mother Emma had long enough to create some bond even when she knew better than that. Ingrid had been an important part of her teenage years, and seeing her literally crumble before her to stop a curse she'd cast had left Emma shaken. And on top of that Emma still had to deal with her feelings for Regina. She was still thinking of going back to New York or just running away to any other city where she didn't have to bump into Regina and her forest boy all the time. She missed the life she and Henry had in New York even if that life was a lie. At least she had forgotten about Regina and her feelings for her, but now she was back in Storybrooke and a lot had happened in the year she was separated from her family and Regina. Her parents had had another child and now they had a chance to have with him everything they never had with her and Emma was trying desperately not to let it bother her, but it was hard when you were reminded all the time how easy your parents dismissed you without even a thought. 

Damn Peter Pan! If not for him, they would have stayed together in Storybrooke and Emma could have worked her way and her courage to get to Regina. Robin Hood would not exist between them. This fairy dust and fate bullshit wouldn't exist between them and wouldn't make Emma's heart ache whenever she saw them together.

Her magic was increasingly out of control since the events with Ingrid and Elsa, when Emma discovered part of the extent of her powers. Emma remembered a time when Regina was willing to help her deal with her magic, but now she was too busy fucking Robin Hood to care about Emma in any way.

When she realized, Emma was in the most isolated part of town, near a part of the forest where no one came, not even the perfect Robin Hood or his men. She sighed and entered the forest, walking aimlessly until she decided she was far enough away, then concentrated on releasing some of her accumulated magic before it ended up hurting herself or hurting someone else.

After Elsa and her family left, the days were back to normal and with it the pleasant warmth of spring. The nights were great for walking and relaxing, and Emma was trying to remember what Elsa had taught her how to use her powers, and how to channel her powers. How to let them flow through your body until you could let them go, and so did Emma. 

She couldn't tell how long it had been since she'd arrived in the woods, but a ray of light in the sky caught her eye, and in Storybrooke Emma knew better than just staring. Then she ran toward the light. _Please, do not be another monster or villain or anything else,_ Emma thought while she ran. 

When she finally reached the place where it seemed to be where the ray of light came from, there was nothing there. For a moment, Emma thought that maybe it was just her imagination and that she needed a vacation, but when she turned to go back the way she had come, Emma blinked repeatedly. _I really need a vacation,_ Emma put her gun down and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Regina?" 

It was Regina but something wasn't right, and Emma felt her heart started to pound. She wore a light yellow dress with a soft cleavage highlighted by the visibly tight bodice, which always left Emma wondering how women could wear that thing. Her hair was long and slightly wavy, tied in a side ponytail. Why Regina would dress like that? Was she okay? 

"I'm sorry but do I know you? Why are your clothes so weird?" 

"It's me, Emma…" she raised her eyebrows and took a step closer. "I'm your friend, remember? Henry's biological mother, I broke your curse and all that…" 

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. The only Henry I know it's my father and I was just talking with him when I suddenly ended up here." 

"Your father?" Emma asked slowly. 

Regina looked around, alarmed, and Emma could see the fear in her eyes. "We're not in the Enchanted Forest anymore, are we?" 

"Nope." Emma took a deep breath and sighing she fished her cellphone. So much for a quiet night. "Wait here, please." 

For some reason Regina felt she could trust that strange woman and did what she asked. She looked around in silence while the blonde walked away. Everything was so different from the Enchanted Forest but at the same time something about this place made her feel like she had been here before. 

_"C'mon pick up. Pick up."_ Emma bit her lip while she waited for the person on the other side to pick up the phone. "Regina, thank God." Emma breathed. "We- uh… we have a problem." 

(...)

Regina disentangled herself from Robin’s arms and rolled on the bed, reaching for her cellphone. She narrowed her eyes at the name and answered quickly, her heart skipping a beat at the thought that maybe something could have happened to Henry and that’s why Emma was calling her so late in the night. “Emma?”

_"Regina, thank God." Emma breathed. "We- uh… we have a problem."_

That made the brunette nearly jump off of the bed. She reached for her nightgown and left her bedroom quietly as to not wake up Robin. “What happened? Is Henry okay? Are you okay?”

_“Henry is fine,” Emma smiled. “I’m fine, thanks.” Her heart skipped a beat at Regina’s concerned voice. “It’s something else-”_

Regina felt relief fill her chest at knowing that Emma and their son were fine, but then something hit her. “What did you did now, Miss Swan?” 

_“Hey!” Emma whined. “I didn’t do anything this time.”_

“Right,” Regina snorted. “So why are you calling me this late? I assume is not just to chat.”

_“You should probably come and see with your own eyes because otherwise I’m not sure you will believe me.”_

“Emma,” Regina sighed. “Where are you?”

_“I’m in the woods…” She turned to look at the other Regina and couldn’t help but smile. She was looking around with curiosity and she looked somehow innocent. “Look, meet me at the police station in 15 minutes.”_

“Do I wanna know why are you in the woods in the middle of the night?”

_“I needed some fresh air.”_

“And why can’t we meet at your parents’?” 

_“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Emma bit her lip._

“Okay, Miss Swan.” Regina sighed. She waved her hand and changed her clothes, not bothering to put make up. “But we’re meeting at the town hall, not the police station.” 

_“Okay.”_ Emma hang up and walked back to where the other Regina was. “Hey, you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m just confused…”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Emma chuckled. “Look, I called someone that may be able to help us, okay?” 

“Do you think this person can help me get back to the Enchanted Forest?” Regina asked and her eyes shone in fear. “Mother would not be happy if she notices my absence.” 

“Mother?” Emma narrowed her eyes. “Cora?”

“Do you know my mother?” Regina tilted her head and Emma found that adorable. 

“It’s complicated but yes, I know her.” Emma rubbed her neck. “She’s a piece of work.”

“I’m not sure what that means, but I guess isn’t something good.” 

“Nope.” Emma smiled. “Look, we gotta go. Hold my hand, I’ll poof us.” 

“You will what?” 

“Teleport us with magic.” 

“I-” Regina tensed and Emma got concerned. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like magic… it hurts people.”

“You don’t like magic…” Emma repeated slowly. That was new. “Look, magic can be really bad, I know, but I promise I won’t hurt you. It’s just this way we can get faster to our destination.” 

“Okay,” Regina looked a little suspicious but figured out that was the best way to get out of that forest now. She reached for the blonde’s hand and closed her eyes. 

Emma’s breath caught in her throat at the feeling of Regina’s hand in hers, and even if was somehow a different Regina, Emma realized that it made her heart race all the same. She closed her eyes and concentrated so she wouldn’t do any stupidity and poofed them to the town hall. “We’re here.” She smiled. “I did it!”

“What do you mean _you did it?”_ The young Regina looked at her slightly alarmed. “You didn’t know if it would work?”

“No, it’s not that.” Emma shook her head lightly. “I was just scared I could mess things. I’m not really good with magic and this stuff.” 

“Miss Swan,” Regina’s voice filled the corridor and Emma turned to look at her friend. “Pray tell me, what was so important for you to put me out of bed in the middle-” Regina nearly choked when she saw who was with the blonde. The woman with Emma was with her back to her, but Regina would recognize her anywhere. 

Emma felt her heart leap at the sight of the brunette. Regina’s hair was slightly disheveled and she wore a pair of yoga pants with an oversized t-shirt. Her face was free of makeup and yet she was breathtaking. 

“Emma,” Regina’s nostrils flared, her eyes darting from the blonde to the other woman. “What, in the name of God, is happening here?” 

“I have no idea too, Regina.” Emma straightened her back and felt an urge to protect the other Regina. She stepped forward, blocking Regina’s path. “I was taking a walk to clear my mind when I saw a ray of light then I ran towards the place and found her there…” 

The young Regina looked from behind Emma and her eyes nearly bulged. “Who is she? Is some kind of sorcery?”

“No,” Emma turned quickly, her eyes soft and concerned. "Remember when I told you it was complicated? Well," Emma smiled weakly. "Apparently you did some time travel-"

"This can't be done. Rumplestiltskin told me no one, not even him, achieved something like this." The young Regina said, stepping from behind Emma. 

"It happens that that Imp was wrong and someone achieved this not so long ago." Regina rubbed her temples. "But we closed that portal so I have no idea how you ended up here after so long." 

"I don't know either." The young Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest. "The last thing I remember is that I was talking with Dad at the king's castle." 

"Dad…" Regina felt her throat tighten and tears welling up in her eyes. She licked her lips and looked at her younger self. "What day was there?" 

"A few days before the anniversary of Daniel's death." 

"How long?" Regina asked. 

"Four years." 

Emma watched them in silence. She knew that Regina's father and her first love was a sore topic for her even now. She felt like an intruder but she couldn't bring herself to leave. 

"You said you were talking with father before ending up here," Regina took a deep breath. "He must be worried thinking that mother did something to you. We need to find a way to send you back before he does anything stupid." 

"Don't talk about father like that." The young Regina hissed. 

"I love him as well as you but we both know that sometimes he tends to do stupidities thinking it's better for us." She raised and eyebrow as if daring her other half to say otherwise and when her younger self didn't say anything, she just smiled. "Since you're the one who found her, you're responsible for her, Emma." 

"I can't bring her to my parent's house, Regina." Emma hurried to say. "The loft is far too crowded and she probably hates my mom, remember?" 

Regina wanted to bang her head against the nearest wall. Why her life was so damn complicated? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think what they would do. She couldn't bring her younger self home either. 

"We could book her a room at Granny's." Emma tried. 

"No," Regina breathed. "There's a house you can stay until we figure out how to send her back." 

"What about Henry, Regina?" 

"I'll talk to him later and I'm sure he'll be happy to help." 

"Okay," Emma sighed. "Where is this house?" 

"I'll teleport you there and you can catch your things in the morning." 

The young Regina watched them in silence and her heart tightened at seeing how softly Emma spoke with her older half even if she was upset. The only other people who had treated her like this in her life were her father and Daniel. Her sweet Daniel, taken from her too soon and in the cruelest way she'd ever seen. She found herself watching Emma in silence and noted the sharp curves of her face, the way her jaw flexed every time her other half mentioned something or someone that made her uncomfortable.

"There's everything you need in the house." Regina yawned. "I'll go back home before Robin wakes up and realizes I left." 

"Okay." Emma's jaw clenched at this but she said nothing.

Young Regina noticed how Emma's mood seemed to fade at the mention of this Robin's name and the way her eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, but when Emma looked at her, her gaze was strangely sad, and young Regina wondered what was going on between those two and in the blonde's heart.

Emma looked at the younger Regina and took her hand like she had done a few moments ago nodding to the Mayor, and in a blink of an eye they were in a big, but cozy house. 

“Wow.” Emma breathed once she steadied them. “This place is… huge.”

“You have never been in a castle, have you?” Young Regina asked unimpressed. 

"I've been to one recently, but I hadn’t wandered much beyond the ballroom, the tower or the dungeon." Emma smiled sheepishly. "Oh, and the Queen's bedchambers, yours to be exact." 

"And what exactly were you doing in my bedchambers?" The young Regina's eyes widened and she put her hand over her stomach. 

"Ah, you know, you wanted my head on a silver platter because I helped Snow White escape from you." 

"Do you know Snow White?" Young Regina's expression when she said Snow's name was a mixture of hatred and pain and Emma wanted to wrap her in a hug, but knew she wouldn't be welcomed. "It's a long story, besides, I had accidentally traveled back in time so..." 

"You seem to do many things accidentally." Young Regina said, amused.

“Hey!” Emma pouted. “It’s not my fault.” 

“I am sure that it is not.” Young Regina smiled. Young Regina's smile made her heart beat fast. There was a certain innocence about her, but also something else the blonde couldn't decipher and the intensity in her gaze made Emma look away.

“So, are you hungry?” Emma shifted, trying to ward off the thoughts swirling in her mind.

“Not really.” The young Regina shrugged. “But I supposed we should rest.”

“Yeah, rest would be a good idea.” Emma mumbled. “But I’ve never been here before so I don’t know where the bedrooms are.” 

“We need to find out then,” The young Regina smiled. She realized she’d been doing that a lot since she arrived in this foreign land and meet this strange woman. 

“Sure,” Emma nodded and headed to the stairs, leading the way to the up floor. They walked through the small hallway, opening all the doors exploring the rooms and to Emma’s panic she notices that there’s only one bedroom. She’s going to kill Regina. Why this big house would have just one bedroom? She’s fishing her cellphone to call Regina one more time when she felt the young Regina’s hand on her arm. 

“I’m sorry,” The young Regina said, slowly removing her hand. “The wind against that tree scared me, and everything is so different here.”

“It’s okay,” Emma’s eyes softened. “I know what is like to be alone in a different and strange world.” 

Moonlight was the only illumination in the corridor, the faint light that filtered through the windows threw shades of color across her face, highlighting her eyes and the scar on the upper corner of her lip. Unconsciously Emma licked her lips, her eyes locked with young Regina's as if she were hypnotized. 

The young Regina glanced at Emma's lips, the light coming through the window behind the blonde made her eyes a shade darker and the young Queen thought she was one of the fairest women she ever seen. 

A loud thud outside broke wherever was happening between them and Emma smiled faintly. She pushed the door behind the young Regina open and searched for the light switch. "There you go," She entered the room and scanned quickly to make sure they were safe. "You can stay with the bed." 

"And what about you?" The young Queen frowned. 

"I'll take the armchair." Emma scratched her neck and shrugged, then removed her jacket. "I've slept in worse places, I'm sure this armchair is comfortable enough."

The bed was made and a thick white duvet was stretched over the mattress. The young Queen looked at Emma for a moment and realized with a pang of disappointment that the blonde was serious about sleeping in the armchair. She sighed and offered Emma a tight smile before turning and walking over to the bed. Regina bit her lip and shook her head gently; _‘Stubborn idiot’_ , she thought as she settled under the duvet.

Emma rummaged through the closet for something more comfortable for young Regina to wear to bed since this was _their_ Regina's house, so maybe she could find something for the girl to sleep other than that uncomfortable dress. Emma arched an eyebrow at the many silk pajamas and smirked; _Of course Regina would be the type to have several silk pajamas._ For some reason Emma knew that the younger version of Regina would not like silk pajamas so she searched for a nightgown and felt her heart race with what she found. There were some long nightgowns, but there were others that barely covered the thighs of those who wore them, and Emma couldn't help the image that popped into her mind. She shook her head and grabbed a long nightgown and walked back to the bedroom. "I think this is going to be better for sleep than this tight corset." Emma handed Regina the nightgown and went back to the closet for a blanket and a pillow for her. In a few minutes she returned to the bedroom with a thick blanket and a pillow that looked quite comfortable.

"Thank you," Regina accept the nightgown and waited for Emma to leave so she could change. 

When Emma returned the young Regina was already lying down again and facing the other way, and Emma didn't know exactly what to do. Had she already fallen asleep? Should Emma try to talk to her and find out how she came to be in Storybrooke? Would it be wrong with their Regina if Emma tried to know more about this young woman, who would one day become the Regina Emma knew so well? Emma shook her head and settled in her armchair, smiling wide as she realized it was reclining. She let out a long, tired sigh and threw the blanket over her body, falling asleep within minutes with the image of young Regina sleeping in her mind.

Emma woke up in the night, startled. A scream pulled her from her dream and she was about to curse the person who had done it when she finally remembered where she was and in a minute she was beside young Regina, who was screaming and crying in her dream. Or nightmare, Emma thought. Carefully she gripped the brunette's wrists, whispering her name like a prayer until the young Queen woke up. "You're safe, you're fine."

"Where I-" Regina blinked, moonlight flooding the room and making her eyes hurt a little until they adjusted to the brightness. "Emma." She breathed.

"Hi," The blonde smiled. "It's okay, nothing can hurt you. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"You can't promise that." Regina said sadly. "Eventually I'll have to go back to where I came from and-"

"We don't need to think about it now." Emma interrupted her. "You're safe here. You should rest."

Regina bit her lip and looked away from the intense green eyes before her. There was something about Emma that made her feel safe as she never thought possible, and she didn't know what to do with it.

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep?" Emma offered with a smile.

"Could you lie with me?"

"I-" For a fleeting moment Emma looked uncomfortable. The moment lasted just long enough for Regina to notice, but before she could pull herself away, Emma licked her lips and nodded. "Of course." Emma took off her boots and walked around the bed, laying on her side, facing the young Regina. She had a slight idea what her nightmare was about, if the things she was screaming were any indication, but she knew better than to bring the subject in.

Tentatively Regina settled on the mattress and approached Emma as much as she could, but without touching her. She could, however, feel her knees touching the blonde's over the fabric of their clothes and their forearms touching as well.

At first the silence was a little awkward between them, and neither seemed to be able to look anywhere other than the each other's face.

Regina knew that sooner or later she would have to go back to the nightmare that was her life, but as long as she was in this strange realm, she would bathe in the kindness of this strange woman who seemed to care so much about her. It had been a while since the last time anyone had cared for her in this way, and Regina felt her body ache for affection and love. She knew this was a dangerous path, because when she went back to the past Emma would have to stay and deal with the consequences, but there was something about the blonde, something that made her throw caution through the window. Regina had lost her innocence in the worst possible way, and despite her mother and Rumple's many attempts to corrupt her, her heart was still pure. She had orchestrated to kill the king, yes, but she was not a bad person. He got what he deserved after what he did to her.

Emma could barely control her heartbeat and feared Regina could hear them. In all these years Emma never thought she'd have the opportunity to be this close to Regina, even if this wasn't her Regina. She felt her heart clench at the thought and a voice deep in her head reminding her that there was no such thing. Regina wasn't hers and never would be. She was destined for someone like Robin Hood, hero, self-assured and noble, not someone like her, broken and insecure who didn't have much to offer her. Emma swallowed hard and let her eyes travel over young Regina's face. Emma noticed that the girl was as lost in thought like her, and she would give anything to know what she was thinking. There were so many things Emma wanted to ask, to know, but she knew better than that. Reluctantly she closed her eyes and prayed that sleep would soon take her.

(...)

Regina disentangled herself from Robin for the second time in just a few hours and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. She sighed while she started the coffee machine and rummaged through the cabinets and fridge. "I'd better make something for Emma and-" Regina stopped mid-thought. "What the hell should I call her?" She bit her lip as she prepared bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes.

"Call who?" Robin asked, kissing her cheek and picking up a slice of bacon.

"Robin!" Regina's eyes widened. "I didn't hear you coming down the stairs."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He frowned. "Is everything okay? You look a little off..."

"It's fine, dear." Regina fidgeted, pushing a dark lock of hair behind her left ear.

"Regina," Robin squinted at her. "I know there's something going on. I may not know you as well as Emma or Snow or Henry, but I know there's something wrong." He caressed her face softly. "You got a call from Emma last night and left without saying anything."

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's all right." He smiled. "When you have a small child your sleep needs to be light."

"It's nothing to worry about," Regina smiled uneasily. She didn't want to tell him yet that there was another version of her out there, but she knew she couldn't keep it hidden for too long. "Emma is in trouble and needed my help and it was something she couldn't wait until dawn."

"Is she okay? Has something happened to her?"

"She's fine, Robin." Regina chuckled. "I'll meet Henry and we'll go to Emma, see if she needs anything. I think she'll need a few days away from the police station so maybe you can help David and Ruby?"

"Sure." Robin beamed.

Regina finished preparing breakfast for them and set the table. As they ate their thoughts were on Emma and her other half and she hoped they had done nothing that could harm the past or present. She left Robin at the police station and hurried to the loft, texting Henry to meet her downstairs. She successfully avoided David and Snow, but knew that Henry would have many questions about why his other mother had not slept at home.

"We don't know how or why it happened, my prince." Regina breathed when Henry asked what must be the tenth time a version of her had come to Storybrooke. "But your mother is in charge of taking care of her and I would appreciate it if you could help and keep it out of your grandparents' knowledge until we figure out what to do with her."

"Okay." Henry answered thoughtfully. "Do you think you have any books that can help you find an answer?"

"I hope so." Regina sighed, turning on the trail that led to the house she had transported Emma and her other half to. "I don't want to have to resort to Rumple."

She parked the car and told Henry to wait while she went to check the house. Despite trusting Emma, she knew the blonde had a certain tendency to get in trouble, besides she didn't know what Emma's sleeping habits were and didn't want to risk Henry catching her in a traumatizing position. 

She walked in and looked around the living room and kitchen, relieved to see that everything looked fine. She then remembered that this house had only one bedroom, feeling her heart raced and she wasn't sure why. _I had nothing to worry about, right?_ Regina thought while she headed upstairs.

Regina stopped in front of the bedroom door and took a deep breath, turning the knob and slowly opened the door, praying that Emma would at least sleep in her clothes.

As she entered the place and her eyes scanned the room, Regina felt her heart stop. Emma was sleeping with her other half; The young Regina lying comfortably on the blonde's chest, Emma's arm protectively around her waist. "What the hell?" Before she even realized what she was doing, Regina marched toward the bed and pulled Emma by the arm, practically throwing her out of bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?" Her eyes were wild and there was a faint shade of purple shining in her pupils.

"What the hell Regina!" Emma looked around in confusion.

Young Regina woke up startled and sat on the bed, bringing her knees to her chest and pulling the duvet against her body, not sure what was going on.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not sleep with her!" Regina barked.

"I-" Emma blinked. "We don't-" She laughed incredulously. "Do you think I'm the kind of person who takes advantage of someone vulnerable?" Her eyes shone dangerously with hurt and anger. "I would never take advantage of anyone, especially not from you, no matter which version of you."

Regina's breathing is ragged and her chest rises and falls rapidly as she stares at Emma still on the floor. "Sorry, I didn't want to make you fight." Young Regina straightens on the bed, still holding the duvet against her body. "I had a nightmare at night and asked Emma to lie with me until I fell asleep and we ended up falling asleep, but nothing happened." She stared at Regina, her brows furrowed and her lips curving downward. "Emma is the sweetest person I've ever met and I know she would never do anything to us and I only met her a few hours ago."

Regina shifted her gaze from Emma to her other half and shook her head. She still didn't know why she'd reacted that way, there was no reason for it and she knew it. "I'm sorry, Emma. I overreacted." Regina walked over to the blonde and offered her hand to help her to her feet.

"You of all people should know me better than that." Emma stared at her for a moment and then turned to young Regina. "I'll make you comfortable to change. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." And without taking another look at her Regina, Emma left the room and went downstairs.

"I know exactly what you are trying to do." Regina hissed as she approached her other half. "Miss Swan is off limits, do you understand?"

"I do not know what you're talking about." Young Regina raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "What I said is true. I had a nightmare at night and Emma woke me up because I was screaming and I asked her to lie with me."

Regina stared at her for a moment and sighed. She knew her other half was telling the truth and knew she had overreacted, but when she saw them sleeping together a mixture of jealousy and protection washed over her and before she could think, she was acting. "I brought you breakfast and while you stay here I go after someone who can help us send you back."

Regina went down to find Emma and Henry sharing breakfast and couldn't help the smile on her face. This scene was too familiar and made Regina's heart beat faster in a way that sharing breakfast with Robin and Roland didn’t.

Young Regina smiled at Emma and approached her. "Are you okay?" Young Regina asked as she stopped beside Emma. Her voice was little more than a whisper and Henry shifted his gaze from the scene before her to his other mother.

The mayor cleared her throat to catch their attention, and offered them a tight smile. “So, Henry, like I explained to you on our way here-”

Only then the young Regina seemed to notice Henry’s presence. Her eyes widened and she hid behind Emma. "Why didn't you say there was a man here?" Her head popped behind Emma's shoulder and she was looking curiously at Henry, her brows furrowed and a pout that Emma was finding adorable.

"Who, Henry?" Emma laughed, and turned to look at young Regina behind her. "He is our son, everything is fine."

"But I'm not properly dressed to be in the presence of a man."

"Okay, if it makes you feel better, we'll get you something appropriate for you to wear." Emma exchanged a look with Henry and then turned to the other Regina, casting a look as if daring her to say something. When the mayor remained silent, Emma took young Regina by the hand and led her upstairs. "There are some clothes in the closet that I believe will fit you," Emma said as they stopped at the bedroom door. "I’ll wait for you here."

Regina smiled at Emma and entered the bedroom. She walked over to where Emma had gone the night before and rummaged through the closet, finding those clothes too strange for her and unsure what would be appropriate in this realm, eventually choosing sweatpants and a hood. 

When she left the bed room, Emma couldn't help but smile when she saw her and found that in a way, Regina looked cute in that outfit. "This outfit looks good on you."

"I didn't know what to wear so I ended up choosing something that looked comfortable since Mother isn't here to punish me for not wearing a suitable dress."

That made Emma’s heart ache. At some point this version of Regina would have to go back to where she came from and only God knows what could happen to her there. She shook her head to push away those thoughts because right now she needed to focus on other problems. 

They went downstairs again, and this time Regina and Henry were in the living room.

Emma looked at young Regina and told her to go to the kitchen to finish her breakfast while she talked to their visitors.

"Since you're in charge of taking care of her, Henry has offered to go to the library and see with Belle if there are any books that can help us." Regina said when the three of them were alone in the living room. "I'll go to my vault to see if I can find anything that can help us as well."

"And I'll be doing what here all day?" Emma put her hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow. "I need to go to the police station-"

"I asked Robin to help David and Ruby until we get this sorted out."

"You did what?" Emma's jaw clenched and Henry could feel a rage emanating from her like he'd never felt before. "You had to talk to me before you put someone in my place at my job, Regina."

"Excuse me, but this is my town. I don’t owe you satisfaction from whom I ask to cover you."

"And that’s my police station." Emma was fuming. "You can't just get your boyfriend to do a job he probably doesn't even know how just because he's fucking you."

Regina's eyes flashed purple and she had to take a few deep breaths so as not to strangle Emma or throw her against the wall. These days were behind them. The fighting between them was behind them now, and Regina didn't understand why Emma was acting this way. She was mad at Robin, but he had never done anything to her to get that reaction. It wasn’t like her and Hook who had a troubled past and gave Regina the right to hate him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Emma?" Regina asked after a few minutes of excruciating silence. "Robin has done nothing for you to act this way toward him."

"You would never understand." Emma whispered and left the living room like a hurricane, heading for the kitchen.

(...)  
  
After hearing the sound of the living room door closing, Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and leaned against the kitchen table. Young Regina looked at her in silence, her eyebrows furrowed in concern and a thousand questions in her eyes, but she thought it best not to voice them. 

"I didn't want to be the subject of a fight between you and my other half." She said after a while, when Emma remained silent.

"It's not your fault."

"Of course it is." She took a step towards Emma and looked at her, biting her lip. "If I hadn't shown up, you wouldn't be stuck with me and this Robin guy wouldn't be in your place at work."

"It's more complicated than that," Emma sighed, finally looking at young Regina. "Besides, being stuck with you is the best part of it all." Emma smirked, trying to ease the lines of concern on young Regina's face.

"If you say so," Regina smiled, shrugging.

"So what do you like to do?"

"I- I don't know." Regina looked almost shy. "I never had much freedom to do things I liked."

"Dude, that life really sucks." Emma shook her head. "I'm not surprised that you became the Evil Queen and wreaked havoc like that. Life was a bitch with you for the little I know."

"You keep saying that I became this... Evil Queen," Regina said, looking a little lost. "And I don't know if I want to know the things I did... all I wanted to do was escape from my mother and Leopold-"

"Look," Emma smiled sympathetically. "Life wasn't easy for you... your mother, Gold, my grandfather... They are the biggest culprits for you becoming that person, for doing the things you did."

"They may have had their share of the blame, yes," Regina shook her head. "But I'm not a saint. I liked the feeling of using magic to get rid of my mother on my wedding day, the freedom and power that magic brought me."

"If I had had access to my powers when I needed them most I am sure I would have gone on a very dark path as well."

Emma seemed lost in thought after that and Regina didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask a million questions, but she knew it wasn't exactly a good idea, that it could affect everything when she went back to the past.

"You like to ride, right?" Emma asked after a while, blinking as if she were waking up from a dream. "We can go to the stables and you can ride."

"Aren't you going to ride?"

"I'm not very good at it." Emma shrugged.

"I can teach you." Regina smirked. "Although my mother keeps saying that I ride like a man, I am very good at it."

"I have no doubt."

"So... will you ride with me?"

"We can try." Emma nodded. "But I don't have any clothes for that."

"I'm sure there must be something in that huge wardrobe that fits you."

Emma looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then nodded, leading young Regina up the stairs to the bedroom they shared last night.

Regina went into the closet and rummaged through her clothes until she found two riding outfits and gave one to Emma, who went to the bathroom to change while Regina used the closet for that.

When Emma returned to the bedroom and saw Regina in her riding outfit she felt her mouth go dry. Everything Regina wore made her sexy, but like the Evil Queen clothes, that outfit had something else. The pants molded her thighs in a way that Emma had only seen Evil Queen's clothes make, and the blue coat gave a nice contrast to the rest. 

"You look good in riding clothes," Regina looked Emma up and down when the blonde came out of the bathroom and offered her a smile that made Emma's heart flip.

"Uh, thanks." Emma felt her cheeks flush and allowed herself to look at Regina more calmly. "You are not too bad either, Your Majesty."

Regina chuckled and held out her hand to Emma, who took it and guided them down the stairs.

Emma took the keys to the bug just to remember that her car was not there. They were trapped in a house that she didn't even know where it was and without her car.

"What happened?" Regina asked with raised eyebrows when she noticed the change in the blonde's mood.

"I just realized that I don't have my car here." Emma huffed. 

"Car?" Regina looked at her with wide eyes and an expression that said Emma was slightly crazy. "What is a car?"

"It's also called an automobile. Like a carriage, but without horses." Emma frowned, wondering if that explanation was making any sense. "You always say mine is a death trap on wheels, but I think you secretly love my car." Emma grinned.

"I don't think there is much to not love about you." Regina said quietly

"I'm sure a lot of people think otherwise." Emma straightened up, her eyes very green in the light.

"So they are complete idiots."

Before Emma could answer, her cell phone rang, startling them both and taking them out of whatever was starting to form between them.

"Hey, Rubes." Emma choked. "It's everything alright?"

"I could ask the same thing." Ruby laughed. "You didn't show up for breakfast and now your dad came by and said Robin is covering you."

"It's complicated." Emma sighed. "Hey, could you stop by Mary Margaret's and get my car?"

"Are you without your car?" Emma could hear the doubt and amusement in Ruby's voice. "The night must have been really good."

"It's not like that, Rubes." Emma shook her head. "But you're going to have to ask Henry or Regina where exactly I am because I don't know.

"What do you mean, you don't know where you are? Did you drink that much last night?"

"I didn't drink that much last night," Emma sighed. "It's complicated." She looked at young Regina standing a few steps away from her and offered a weak smile. "I'll explain to you when you get here, but I think you'd better ask Henry about my location."

"Okay."

Emma could hear the confusion in Ruby's voice, but she knew that of all people she would be one who would understand and would not ask many questions.

"So, what do we do until your friend arrives with her... car?"

"We wait?" Emma shrugged.

"What do you like to do to have fun in this world?"

"I-" Emma frowned. "It's been so long since I last had time to have fun that I think I don't even know what I like anymore."

"Your mom won't let you do what you want, too?"

"It's not like that." Emma bit her lip. "It's all this bullshit of being the savior and we never have a rest in this city. There is always a villain or a monster to fight."

"It doesn't look much different from the Enchanted Forest then."

"Well, if you stop to think about running water, the internet and other facilities, it's quite different." Emma laughed. "But I think that in relation to monsters and villains you can say that it is very similar."

"But still, there must be things you like to do..."

"I never had many friends until I got here," Emma shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but the limit in her voice gave away how much it still bothered her. "Maybe Ruby and Regina are the closest I've ever had to best friends." Emma looked out the window and sighed. "I like to read, listen to music and dance when no one is looking. And I also enjoy watching a movie, sometimes playing video games."

"What is a movie?"

"I'll show you later." Emma smiled in amusement. "Now our ride has arrived and we can go to the stables."

Regina was startled to hear a strange noise and looked at Emma with wide eyes. "What is it?"

"This is my car."

"Is it always that loud?"

"Sometimes," Emma smiled guiltily and then opened the door to reveal Ruby standing on the step. "Hey, Rubes."

"Hey, Em!" The brunette hugged her and entered. "What the hell are you doing in this house in the middle of nowhere?"

"I-" Emma scratched her neck and nodded in Regina's direction. "I don't know how, but another version of Regina came to Storybrooke last night and I will stay with her until Regina from the present finds a way to send her back."

"Holy shit!" Ruby spun on her heel and her eyes widened when she saw young Regina. "She looks really cute."

Emma just shook her head.

"Hello." Regina took a step towards Ruby and held out her hand to greet her.

"Hello, your Majesty." Ruby smiled wolfishly. "Wait, which version of Regina she is? Is she already the Evil Queen?" She turned to Emma without letting go of the other brunette's hand.

"No," Emma shook her head. "From what we talked about, she hasn't yet become the Evil Queen, but Leopold is already dead."

"So Snow has already fled the castle and is being hunted..." Ruby closed her eyes for a moment. "You know what that means, don't you, Em?"

"She and my mom can't meet."

"Do you know Snow White?"

"It's complicated." The two said at the same time.

"Em, what are you going to do to prevent this from happening?"

"Going to Granny's after rush hour?" Emma shrugged. "Look, I don't know what I'm going to do okay? For now, all I care about is keeping her safe and making her feel good and not like a prisoner. She already has enough of that shit in the Enchanted Forest."

"Okay." Ruby smiled. "Let me know if you need anything. I will be happy to help."

"Thank you, Rubes." Emma squeezed the brunette's arm gently and Ruby pulled her into a hug.

"Bye, Em." She kissed the blonde on the cheek and turned to young Regina. "See you later, Your Majesty."

"See you later." Regina smiled genuinely.

After Ruby left, Emma guided them to the car and alerted Regina to the noise the vehicle might make once they were inside so she wouldn't be scared.

Emma started the car and turned on the radio at a pleasant volume to distract the mind while running to the stable. Her mind was a mess and she felt like she was going to lose control at any moment if she wasn't distracted. Perhaps riding for a few hours was a good idea.

When they arrived at the stables Emma greeted the caregiver and he looked confusedly at Regina beside her, but he knew better than to ask questions.

Emma guided them to the bays so that Regina could choose a horse and she couldn't help a smile when she saw the brunette so at ease beside the animals.

She talked to them and caressed their faces and manes and the smile that was plastered on her face from the moment she saw the animals was enough to light up an entire city.

On the way to the stable Regina told about Rocinante and how they were a beautiful couple in the Enchanted Forest, how he was her best friend and that when she was riding with him it was the only time she felt free.

It took Regina about 30 minutes to choose a horse, but Emma wasn't going to rush her into anything.

Emma found that watching Regina with horses was one of her favorite things because the smile on her face was so genuine that it left Emma's legs weak. She watched closely as the brunette fed the animal carrots and lumps of sugar and combed its mane until it felt safe enough that they could ride. 

Regina led the animal out of the bay and helped Emma hoist herself up into the saddle, climbing up after her shortly thereafter. "I hope you don't mind, but as you said you don't know how to ride very well, I don't think it's wise for you to ride a horse alone."

"It's alright." Emma swallowed hard and didn't dare turn her face to answer. She could feel Regina's breath on her neck, her breasts pressed against her back and her arms around her waist so that she could hold the animal's reins and all of this was being too much for Emma.

She clicked her tongue and did something with her legs, and the horse started forward. "We'll start slowly, okay? Relax, Emma." A hand snuck around her middle, and Emma's eyes drifted shut. "Stormy knows what he's doing." The sensation of Emma's body against hers now that they were awake and conscious was maddening. Regina shook her head and tried to stop the light fluttering she felt in her stomach. Emma was a lovely woman, but it wouldn't do her any good to fall for someone in a place and time she didn't live in. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her. Since seeing the blonde last night Regina felt drawn to her and she hadn't felt anything like that in years. Not after her mother killed Daniel, and definitely not after Leopold, but Emma... there was something about her that made Regina want to be by her side and never leave. She felt safe next to Emma in a way she had never felt before.

They rode slowly for a few minutes so that Emma could get used to the sensation, but Regina's body pressed against hers and molded so perfectly against her were making Emma's head swim in other thoughts than what they were doing at that moment.

For years she had dreamed of a chance to be close to Regina in any way, but it always seemed that the brunette didn't reciprocate or at least she was too afraid to let herself go for the moment. It always made Emma think she wouldn't be enough to someone like Regina. But now all she could think about was the feeling of the brunette's body against hers, Regina's breath on her neck, one of her hands resting against her stomach.

Emma was pulled out of her near trance when Regina clicked her tongue again and the horse started to move faster.

"Regina-"

"It's okay, dear." The brunette whispered. "I will not let you fall, I will not let anything bad happen to you."

"I know." Emma breathed, closing her eyes again. 

"Do you trust me?" Regina asked after a while.

"Uh?" Emma opened her eyes and turned her face slightly, only then realizing that maybe that was a mistake because Regina's face was too close. Her eyes were big and her gaze soft and vulnerable and free in a way that Emma had never seen. The scar over her lip was suddenly more inviting than Emma thought she was capable of and all she wanted to do was run her finger there gently.

"I asked if you trust me." Regina tilted her head slightly, her gaze burning at Emma with something she didn't dare acknowledge at that moment.

"Sure," Emma swallowed hard. "With my life." 

"Great." Regina smiled that smile that could light up an entire city again and kicked with her heels and the horse came alive beneath them both. He ran, and Emma leaned forward as Regina held on with both hands. She'd never experienced anything like it, as if she was flying. Regina was in sync behind her, their legs bumping against each other as the landscape raced by. All of a sudden, Emma wasn't afraid of falling off the damned horse anymore, and Regina looked utterly content. 

Emma did not remember the last time she had been so happy, really happy, and for a moment she was carried away by the feeling.

As the horse ran with them on top of her, Emma felt free in a way she had never felt before. Suddenly her fears and insecurities seemed to have disappeared and all she wanted to do was stay there forever, with a Regina who was happy to be with her and who apparently felt something for her and was not afraid to show it. Emma knew this was dangerous, that it was a mistake, but she was willing to take a chance if this Regina was too. Screw the consequences, screw it if she had to deal with a broken heart when this Regina came back to where she belonged, at least Emma would know what it was like to have her.

Emma closed her eyes and leaned against Regina's shoulder, feeling her hot breath against her neck and her body shake with laughter with a happiness Emma hadn't see in the other Regina before. She basked in the moment and nearly fell when she felt Regina's hand resting on her thigh.

Emma didn't know how far they rode, but eventually Regina turned the horse back toward the barn. Some time before they reached it, Stormy slowed to a careful gallop until he stopped, prancing near the tree line and neighing. Regina slipped down to the ground, holding out a hand for Emma. She took it and joined her, not knowing quite what to say.

Regina paced around in the grass for a minute before turning to face Emma. "It was quite a ride." She smiled widely. "I don't remember the last time I felt so happy."

"Yeah," Emma breathed. "Me neither."

"I-" Regina took a deep breath, her gaze wandering around the place and back to Emma. "I-" Regina took a deep breath, her gaze wandering around the place and back to Emma. "I don't know what's going on with me, but I feel free with you in a way I haven't felt in a long time and maybe that's a mistake..."

Emma froze at Regina's words. She could feel her heart racing as if they were riding again and her thoughts in a whirlwind. 

Regina took a step towards Emma, who backed up, feeling the wall against her back, and the young Regina took another step towards her, placing her hands on Emma's sides. "Tell me this is a huge mistake and that we can't or shouldn't do this or otherwise I think I'm going to kiss you."

Emma's heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't take her eyes off of the young woman in front of her. She licked her lips, her eyes never leaving Regina's, searching for some sign that this was some kind of hallucination or maybe a dream or anything but when all she could find was an eagerness and something else she wouldn't dare to acknowledge yet, she swallowed hard. "I can't say that." Her eyes drifted shut when the young Regina caressed her face gently. "I can't say that because I really want to kiss you and I want you to kiss me."

And kiss her Regina did. Regina's mouth was hot, lips unbearably soft as they melded with her own. It was a chaste kiss at first but soon it became more and Emma tangled her hands in the brunette's hair. 

The kiss was innocent, but at the same time urgent and hot and demanding more from Emma. There was a certain malice behind that innocence. That Regina was still a long way from being the sexy and Evil Queen Emma knew, but she wasn't exactly innocent anymore. Yet, Emma went no further, allowing Regina to lead. A strong leg moved between hers, pressing just right against her center, and Emma pulled her close, moaning into her mouth. One hand yanked at her shirt, while the other gripped her hair at the roots near the base of her neck. 

Oh, Regina was going to kill her. Regina was so going to kill her and bring her back to life just so she could kill her again, but at that moment Emma really didn't care. All that mattered was the sensation of young Regina's mouth against hers and how her body molded perfectly against hers. Emma nearly lost her damn mind when Regina moaned against her lips and slid her hands down the brunette's back down to her fine ass, squeezing gently. 

But of course the universe had other plans and nothing that was good lasted long in Emma's life and her cell phone rang, startling them. Emma frowned and took the phone from her jacket pocket. "Hey, kid, is everything okay?"

"Yes." Henry replied cheerfully. "I just wanted to know if you and the other Regina are all right. Ruby called me earlier asking where you were so I could take your car to you and since you and mom fought earlier-"

"We are fine, kid." Emma breathed. "I brought Regina to the stables, it's not fair to keep her locked up in that house like a prisoner."

"You did well, Ma." Henry smiled. "But you have to talk to mom later. I haven't seen you guys fighting like that in years."

"It's complicated, Henry."

"I know, but you two need to talk."

"I will." Emma closed her eyes, her head bumping lightly against the wall at the barn. She felt Regina's hand on her sternum and opened her eyes. 

"Is everything okay?" The young Regina mouthed. 

"Yes," Emma whispered back. "Look, kid, I got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, ma." 

Henry hung up and Emma put the phone back in her pocket. She leaned in, her forehead pressing against Regina's. "We should go back." It took all Emma's willpower to say that instead of kissing Regina again but she knew they had to talk and they needed to slow down. 

"Alright," Regina said slowly. She pulled away from Emma and nodded. 

Hesitantly they headed back to the car, and to the house. 

Of course, being alone in the house with Regina and not kissing her all the time would be practically impossible, especially when she seemed so inclined to do it all the time, but Emma needed to do things slow down otherwise it would become a mess. As much as she just wanted to relish the moment, Emma knew that things were not so simple. This Regina could want her, but Regina from the present apparently didn't, and more, she had a boyfriend. The thought alone made Emma sick, but there wasn't much she could do about it. And then there were her parents and their whole history with Regina. And Henry. Kissing the young Regina had been the best thing in Emma's life, but it had also been her big mistake. There was a reason why she never acted out on of her feelings for Regina and she threw it out the window for something that would have to end, probably soon and she would be hurt, and would probably hurt the young Regina too. She was such an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for my delay, hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

The ride back to the house was quiet, each lost in its own thoughts, and secretly Emma prayed that young Regina had not regretted what happened between them in the stables.

Emma parked the car and remained silent, not sure what to say or what to do now that they had nothing to do for the rest of the day. She was brought out of her thoughts with young Regina's soft, uncertain touch on her thigh.

"Emma?" Regina's eyes were large and vulnerable and the blonde wanted to hug and protect her. "Is everything okay? You seem distant since..." She licked her lips and looked away, her cheeks flushing slightly. "Since we kissed in the stables. I'm sorry if I pressured you to do something-"

"Of course not, Regina." Emma smiled softly. "You didn't pressure me and I really wanted to do that and that's exactly why I'm quiet, I'm sorry."

"I don't understand-"

"I don't regret what happened, but it is complicated." She frowned. "Between Regina from the present and me..."

"You love her."

"Yes." Emma felt a tear roll from her eye and closed it tightly.

"Why don't you tell her that?"

"I can't." Emma shook her head. "She has someone. She loves him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He is her soul mate." Emma winced. Saying that was like swallowing a snake's venom. "I mean, your soulmate."

"I had a soul mate and he is dead." Regina frowned. "Whoever that man is, who this version of me is with today, I know he's not right for us. I bet she feels the same way about you, but she's afraid so she clings to this soulmate thing because it is the safest choice."

"And how can you be sure that he won't be your choice in the future, that he won't be the one you love?"

"Because nobody in this world will be good enough for any version of me like you, Emma Swan." Young Regina smiled and Emma felt as if the sun touched her skin. "Or Daniel. You two are the only people possible in my life and I don't see how any version of me would be content with less." Regina gently stroked Emma's face and took it in her hands, bringing her close until their lips touched. "If you tell me to stop, I will, but if you don't, then I will kiss you again."

Emma swallowed and closed her eyes, tilting her head towards young Regina and letting her lips brush hers. When Emma felt Regina's tongue asking for passage she opened her mouth and a groan escaped her throat. Kissing young Regina was like having water and fire in her body, it was like being swallowed by the sun on a warm spring afternoon.

The kiss that started shy and innocent soon turned into tongues, teeth and became sloppy. Emma felt her heart racing and knew that if she didn't stop now they could go much further and as much as she desperately wanted it, Emma didn't want it to happen in a car. Regina deserved more. Any version of her deserved more than a quick fuck in the car. At least for their first time. 

Reluctantly Emma pulled away, placing a hand on young Regina's chest to keep her in place. "We should get in." She said breathlessly. "Riding was fun, but I think we really need a bath to get rid of the smell of horses and everything."

Young Regina's laughter filled Emma's car and heart and she allowed herself to laugh together.

Regina nodded and got out of the car, heading toward the house with Emma right behind. They entered the house and Emma guided young Regina into the bathroom, teaching her how to use the shower and when asked about the bathtub, she promised to teach Regina how to use it at another time.

While Regina showered, Emma rummaged through the kitchen for things to make them a meal. She was hungry and was sure that Regina would be too. Looking in the kitchen cabinets, she found everything she needed for a quick meal and prayed that Regina would like it.

When the brunette came down, Emma was almost done cooking and Regina watched the electric stove and everything Emma did with great curiosity.

After preparing their meal, Emma left everything in the oven to keep warm while she took a quick shower. She needed to cool down and although it was going to be practically impossible from now on, it was the only thing that would help.

Regina helped to set the table and eagerly ate what the blonde prepared. "This is delicious."

"Thanks." Emma felt her cheeks flush. Rarely did anyone praise her food or her cooking skills. For Snow she could always improve on something and for Regina from the present, well... Emma's cooking skills would probably be less than satisfactory given that the woman had healthy habits and was a control freak sometimes.

After having lunch and cleaning the kitchen they went to explore the house some more and Emma was pleased to find a large flat screen TV with all the cable channels and Netflix option.

"Now I'm going to introduce you to the eighth wonder of the modern world." Emma grinned and guided young Regina to the comfortable couch in front of the TV. "This is called TV and here we have several options to distract and entertain us." Emma said as she turned on the TV.

Regina squealed when the first picture and sound appeared on TV and she huddled quickly on the couch. "Are they trapped inside?" She looked at the TV in horror.

"No," Emma chuckled. "People record these things and then edit and there are a lot of complex things that make it possible for us to watch."

"Interesting." Regina stood up and approached the TV with renewed curiosity. She touched the TV screen tentatively and Emma couldn't help but smile. 

"There are several options to entertain yourself. It all depends on what you like."

"And what do you like?" Young Regina turned to Emma and smirked.

"I like a lot of things, but documentaries, superhero movies, fantasy, action and horror are my favorites." She approached Regina and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's watch something for you to see what I'm talking about." Emma took Regina by the hand and guided her back to the couch. They settled on the couch and Regina snuggled against Emma. The blonde zapped through the channels until she found something to watch that would not scare Regina and be pleasant to watch. 

She ended up choosing something a little different from her tastes, but she was almost sure that it would please Regina very much and besides it was one of the few movies that were worth it. Imagine you and I were one of the few romance films that Emma liked, especially for having Lena Headey in the cast. 

"So," Emma asked tentatively when the movie ended. "Did you like it?"

"Yes." Regina replied, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm glad they stayed together at the end. It was a beautiful story."

"Yes." Emma sighed. "It's one of the few romance movies that I really like."

"Why?"

"Most romantic movies are almost always about a white guy and girl with perfect lives, or the cool guy from school and the shy girl that everyone despises or vice versa." Emma got up and walked to the kitchen in search of snacks to occupy her mouth and hands and Regina followed right behind. "There are few films that portray the love between two women or two men in a good way, you know? Most of the time these films end tragically or the couple doesn't end up together."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because this world sucks." Emma took a bottle of mango juice and some snacks and guided them into the living room again. She put the snacks on the coffee table and took the TV remote looking for something else to watch. "Although things have improved relatively well, liking the same sex in this world is a huge taboo for many people and patriarchy doesn't appreciate it. Society is precocious and hypocritical about it. The only time men approve or appreciate the relationship between two women is while watching their beloved porn."

"What is porn?" Regina asked confused.

"Nothing." Emma answered too quickly to her own good. 

"You're lying." 

"I-" Emma licked her lips slowly. "I'm not lying, but porn isn't something good. Porn is only for old, white men to jack off while watching two women having sex or a woman being fucked by other guys."

"That's disgusting."

"I know." Emma took a deep breath. "Let's forget about this conversation, I don't want to ruin a great day with this."

"Of course, dear." Regina leaned in and kissed Emma softly. "What other movie do you have for us to watch? Show me something you really like this time. I want to know more about you."

"Okay," Emma grinned then started to look through the channels again. It didn't take long for her to choose something, and this time the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone opening appeared at the tv. 

Regina watched the whole movie in awe and Emma found the cutest thing in the world every reaction of young Regina.

They watched three movies in a row until they fell asleep on the couch.

(...)

Regina rubbed her temples and closed another book. All the books she has looked at so far have had no help on how her younger half ended up in Storybrooke or how to send her back. She had no idea what could have caused her younger half to come to the present, or how, and that was pushing her to the limit.  _ Could it have any connection with Zelena's time portal? _ , She shook her head at that thought. Enough time had passed since that incident and there was no way there could be a connection. After Emma and Hook returned from the past, she and Rumple closed the portal securely.  _ Could this be related to some gap left by Elsa's arrival or departure? _ Unlikely, but Regina would ask Rumple anyway. She didn't want to have to go to him, but given that she had spent all day in her vault and found nothing useful, she would have to go to her old tutor.

Regina's stomach rumbled and she looked at the take out Henry had brought earlier. She was so focused on finding something to explain the arrival of her younger half that she forgot to eat. Regina let out a long breath and looked at her cell phone. There were some messages from Robin saying that he was going to the forest with Roland and his men and that he would see her the next day. For some reason Regina was relieved to know she was going home and would be alone, but first she needed to stop by the house where Emma and her other half were staying to see if everything was okay. Since the fight between them in the morning, Emma hadn't texted or called. She tried to call the blonde but her cell phone just called until it went to voicemail. Regina shook her head and grabbed her take out, her purse and walked over to where her car was parked, driving to the house where she would find Emma.

The sun was setting and painted the sky blue, orange and pink, making a beautiful contrast of shadows with the house, the mountains behind and the beach ahead.

When she got there she parked behind the bug and narrowed her eyes. The house was plunged into darkness, but she knew Emma's habits and knew that the blonde didn't sleep early. Regina knew she was at home because her bug was there, and she wondered what they could be doing with the lights out. A wave of jealousy invaded her chest at the same time that images of Emma and her other half in more intimate situations invaded her mind. Regina couldn't stop thinking about the scene she saw when she arrived at the house in the morning; how Emma and her other half had been sleeping together as if they had been doing this for years. The way her younger half was snuggled up against Emma and the way the blonde's arm was protectively around her was intimate in a way that Regina didn't allow herself back then. 

She shook her head to get rid of those images and thoughts that were popping up in her mind and walked to the door. Regina knocked softly and called, and when she got no answer she thought it was best to come in. 

The house was dark, except for the light coming from the living room and Regina walked there uncertainly. She called Emma quietly, but got no answer. Upon arriving in the living room she was faced with another unusual scene: Emma and her other half were sleeping snuggled on the couch while one of the Harry Potter films was on TV. A thin blanket was over them and her younger half was snuggled against Emma's chest. Her long dark hair contrasted with Emma's blonde and Regina found herself wondering what it would be like to be in her arms. She bit her lip to ward off the thought and took another moment to watch the scene before her; both Emma and her younger half looked serene and comfortable and there was something; an energy that vibrated between them that put Regina on an uncomfortable limit. Jealousy and insecurity fought within her and without being able to stop it, the thought that Emma might prefer that version of her made Regina's heart ache. In all these years of friendship and curses and villains, they never found time to have an intimacy like the one Emma quickly seemed to have created with her younger half. They were friends, yes, but there were no touches between them, much less hugs or sharing a bed or a couch so intimately. They knew enough about each other's past to know their fears and insecurities, but they had never had an absurdly sincere conversation. Everything between them was between the lines, in the small gestures, in the smallest touches; as if something beyond that could lead them to something they could never return from.

Regina wasn't sure what to do and after a few moments decided not to wake them up. She didn't want to risk another fight with Emma. Regina left a quick note on the coffee table and left the house in silence. Upon arriving in her car she let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and drove back to the mansion. She texted Henry to let him know that Emma was fine and promised that tomorrow he would see her again. 

Regina took a deep breath and entered the mansion. She had forgotten how big and empty that place was with only her inside. The brunette hung her coat on the hanger and put her purse on the coffee table and went to her office. The images of Emma and her younger half asleep snuggling on the couch hadn't left her mind since she left the house and that was driving Regina crazy. She helped herself to a generous dose of her apple cider and sat on the couch while thinking of options on how to send her other half back to the past before much damage was done in the timeline and everything went downhill.

(...)

Emma woke up scared, with the feeling that someone was watching them, but a quick look around the house proved that there was no one but them there.

"It's everything alright?" Regina's sleepy voice made Emma smile.

"Yes, it is." Emma stretched and young Regina licked her lips when a piece of skin on the blonde's abdomen was exposed.

Emma checked her cell phone to see the time and was surprised to see that it was still early. She noticed that there was a note on the coffee table and took it, squinting. It hadn't been there before, which meant that someone had been in the house and his feeling wasn't wrong. Her heart sped up at the thought that they might have been in danger, but seeing the cursive she knew so well, her heart sped up for another reason entirely.

_ Emma, I stopped by to see how you were doing, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll be at the mansion, if you need anything. _

The blonde read the note again and again and shook her head. That was Regina. She put the note in her pants pocket and turned to young Regina on the couch. She was still hurt and didn't want to risk another fight with Regina so she decided not to call or text. It would be good to keep your distance for a day so that the two could calm down and put their thoughts in order.

"Hey, are you up for a walk on the beach?" Emma prayed that she would say yes, as she desperately needed this, but she didn't want to leave young Regina alone. So many things had happened in the past 24 hours and Emma felt as if she could go crazy at any moment and taking a walk had always helped her clear her mind.

"At night?" Regina raised her eyebrow. "I never walked on the beach at night."

"It is a very common habit." Emma smiled gently. "It helps you relax, clear your mind... or you can just sit there and watch the waves in silence."

"Sounds good." Regina beamed.

"So let's just get a coat because it can be cold and we don't want to get the flu, do we?!"

"Definitely not." Regina chuckled.

Emma took her cell phone in case Regina or Henry or even Ruby or her parents called and closed the house behind them, walking towards the beach with young Regina by her side. They walked in silence for a while until Emma found a good spot to sit. Her thoughts were in a whirlwind in her mind and she didn't know what to do. Emma had wanted Regina for years, since they met if she was honest with herself, but she never thought she could stand a chance. At first she and Regina were in each other's throat the whole time and despite the blatant sexual tension, something had always held her back. After the curse was broken she’d felt betrayed and used, but even so her desire for the mayor, now known as Queen, hadn't vanished, but then there were her parents and their feud with Regina and there was no way they could get involved. Snow and Charming would never have accepted it and they would make her life a living hell and also, the fact that she would completely destroy their image of her and Emma didn't want that. She’d wanted parents all her life, she couldn't lose them now she finally found them. And then Neal came back in her life and Greg and Tamara and Neverland and everything that came after and then Emma was just suppressing her feelings for Regina deeper and deeper in the hope that one day she would stop feeling anything.

"You are terribly quiet." Young Regina said quietly. "Was it something I did or said?"

"No," Emma sighed and turned to face her. "Remember when I said it was complicated between your other half and me?"

"Yes."

"A lot has happened between us, but not in a romantic way..." Emma scratched the back of her neck. Why did she have to be so bad with words sometimes? "Since we met, there was a spark between us, and while I was lowering all my walls to her in a way I've had never done with anyone before, at least not so fast, Regina just seemed to want my head on a silver platter and I never really understood why."

"I don't see how I could want your head on a silver platter instead of between my-" Young Regina bit her tongue to stop speaking and embarrass herself. She felt that Emma had a lot to talk about and if she said that now she could make the blonde step back and she didn't want that. She wanted to hear everything Emma wanted to share with her.

Emma chuckled and let the slip pass. She appreciated that the young woman stopped and gave her space to continue talking. 

"The young boy you met today is our son." Emma took a deep breath.

"How?" At that young Regina looked at Emma really confused.

"I happen to be Snow White's daughter."

"What?"

"Do you remember that I mentioned that you are going to become an Evil Queen?" When Regina just nodded, Emma continued. "I don't know how much I can tell you without messing up the timeline further, but the thing is, you cast a curse that separated me from my parents as soon as I was born and I grew up without knowing the truth about who I was- "

"I would never separate a baby from the parents."

"It wasn't your intention." Emma smiled weakly. She turned to look at the waves. It was easier to talk about these things if she didn't have to see Regina's confused and longing look. "You wanted Snow to suffer, yes, but I don't think you would have separated me from her. I think you just wanted to separate her from my father. I really don't care about that, a lot has changed since then." Emma dragged her finger across the sand making patterns slowly as her mind raced to think of what to say. "I grew up in several foster homes and I never had parents for a long time and when I did, it wasn't the best experience, so to speak." Emma bit her bottom lip to keep a tear from running. She blinked several times before lifting her head and facing the waves again. "Because of that I was always very insecure and I couldn't trust anyone. When I turned sixteen I ran away from the house I was in after a friend set me up and then when I was seventeen I met an older guy. He also had no home and had grown up without his parents and I immediately identified with him. He was funny, kind and took care of me." Emma shook her head. "It didn't take long for me to fall in love with him. We lived on small thefts and things like that and he told me that he had stolen some watches that were worth a lot of money and we agreed to get those watches for him to sell and we could run away somewhere and start a decent life." Emma laughed bitterly. "The night I went to get the watches he never came, but the police did. I went to jail for a crime I didn't commit and to make matters worse I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't keep my son in jail, I couldn't subject him to a life equal to, or worse than mine so I put him up for adoption. That's when you come in. You adopted him and ten years later he showed up at my door saying that I was Snow White's daughter and that he had been adopted by the Evil Queen and I had to break your curse."

"Did your boyfriend set you up to pay for his crime and abandoned you pregnant?" Regina was furious. She felt her magic running through her veins and purple sparks were coming out of her fingertips. Regina took a deep breath and opened and closed her hands a few times, letting her magic cease. She still didn't have perfect control of her powers, but she was already much better than when she started.

"It's been a long time," Emma shrugged. "I am over it."

"But I don't."

"We already solved that," Emma finally turned to look at the young woman. "Years later I met him by chance, it turns out he was Mr. Gold's lost son."

"I hope you punished him for what he did."

"It wasn't for me to punish him." Emma shook her head. "We talked a lot and he told me that on the night that we were going to run away with the watches a man came and told him the truth about who I was and that he should leave me so that I could fulfill my destiny as a savior. Neal didn't know that I was pregnant, neither did I. I discovered a few months after being in jail."

"He took advantage of you, Emma!" Regina hissed. "You can't leave it at that, he needs to pay."

"He has already paid his price." Emma looked at the waves again. Although she hadn't loved Neal in a long time, his death was still painful for her. "He died a few months ago."

"I can't say I'm sorry."

"I know." Emma turned to her again. "And I would never blame you for that. I know that life hasn't been easy with you. Honestly, every time I think about the things you went through, I want to punch someone, preferably my parents, your parents or that bastard Leopold." Emma couldn't bring herself to call him grandfather and every time Snow spoke of him as if he were a saint she felt the urge to slap the woman.

"Maybe I really will become that Evil Queen you say." Regina said after a while. "All I want now is to kill every person who hurt you." Emma was right, Regina thought. There was something really relaxing about walking on the beach at night or just sitting and watching the waves. "I always loathed the way my mother controlled my every step and I loathed her even more when she killed Daniel, but I still couldn't bring myself to do anything against her. I felt powerless and I was afraid of what she could do with me or my father." 

Regina felt the tears burning behind her eyes and looked up to prevent them from falling. "I hated magic and the fact that my mother used it to control me. To punish me. I was never good enough for her, no matter how hard I tried." Regina bit her lip and put a lock of hair behind her ear. The wind from the sea ruffled her hair, and she conjured up something to hold it in a low ponytail.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off Regina. She was both so equal and so different from the Regina she knew, but one of the things that most charmed Emma was the brunette's long dark hair. She had seen the Evil Queen in all her glory with her elaborate clothes, corsets, heavy makeup and high ponytail, but seeing Regina like that, vulnerable, soft, without makeup, with her long dark hair flying in the wind made her stomach do funny flips. 

"Then Rumple came and told me that I could get rid of my mother once and for all, all I had to do was use some magic and push her through a mirror and I did it." Silent tears streamed down young Regina's face, and Emma resisted the urge to place her in her arms. She knew the brunette needed to get this off her chest and Emma was there to listen to her while she wanted to speak. "And I felt powerful and free for the first time in my life, but I saw what magic had transformed my mother in and I didn't want to be like her. A few days later, after my marriage to the king, I saw that she really wouldn't come back, that I was really free, I decided to leave the kingdom, disappear, but when I was leaving Rumple appeared again and asked me if I had liked to use magic. He already knew the answer, of course." Regina shook her head, her face turning into a mask of anger. "He promised to teach me how to use magic and I should know better, especially when I asked if I wouldn't be like my mother and he said it depended on me. He convinced me to go back to the castle, to stay in the kingdom and I still I don't know why I agreed to go back to that disgusting king, to the abuses, to the pain and humiliation of being invaded by him every night-" Regina choked on a sob and Emma finally took her in her arms.

She stroked the brunette's hair and back while she cried in her arms, soaking her shirt and jacket and couldn't help her own tears from streaming free and angry down her face.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Emma soothed her while making smooth circles on her back. "The king is dead, he can't hurt you anymore. Nobody can hurt you anymore."

"I orchestrated his death, Emma. I manipulated the genie of the lamp so that he would kill the king for me and then when he tried to pressure me into a relationship with him I imprisoned him in the mirror."

"See?" Emma sobbed. "Nobody can hurt you anymore." She wanted to be able to go back in the past again, this time farther, when Regina had not yet become the Evil Queen and kill each of the worms that dared to hurt her, but Emma knew she couldn't.

Emma felt her magic stirring inside her and begging to break free, to hurt those who once hurt Regina. She felt it was getting harder and harder to breathe and keep her magic under control.

Regina seemed to feel the change in Emma as she pulled away, wiping the tears from her face and looked intently at the blonde. "Your magic... is running out of control."

"Yes." Emma closed her eyes tightly. "I need to release the power-"

"You are a natural." Regina looked at Emma in awe. "Of course, the product of true love..."

"I don't know if I can control for much longer, Regina." Emma cried out.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to get away. I don't want to risk hurting you."

"I can't leave you alone." Regina's eyes widened in alarm. "There has to be a way to help you."

"I need to release the excess of power."

"Maybe if you focus your feelings on something else." Regina shook her head. "I don't know much, but from what I'm seeing, your magic comes from your emotions so if you focus on another feeling you might be able to control your powers instead of just having to release them."

"And what do you suggest?"

"This." Regina pushed herself up and held Emma's face between her hands, crashing their lips together.

For a moment the blonde was completely still, in shock, but when Regina's tongue asked for passage, Emma relaxed and gave in to the kiss. Gradually Emma felt her magic cease as the kiss intensified and Regina's hands clutched tightly in her arms.

"Thanks." Emma breathed. 

Regina smiled and put the blonde in a long and comforting hug and Emma thought that this was the best place in the world to live: in Regina's hug and for a moment she wondered if Regina from the present would also hug like that. Emma closed her eyes tightly to get rid of those thoughts and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of young Regina.

Regina pulled away when she felt Emma tensing in her arms again and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly on the lips. She stroked her thumb again the smooth, pale skin of Emma's jaw, pulling away after a moment to look her in the eyes. "You don't need to thank me. I'd do anything for you, Emma Swan." 

After that moment they remained on the beach for a few more hours in comfortable silence, each lost in her own thoughts, processing everything that day had brought to both and the silent fear of what tomorrow might hold.

When the wind from the sea started to blow very cold Emma decided that it was better to go back to the house and silently took Regina's hand and they walked back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, sorry for the delay 
> 
> Chapter rated E at the end.

As promised, the next morning Regina took Henry to the house where Emma and her other half were staying. The boy was excited to spend time with them and get to know a little more about a side of one of his mothers that he had never seen before. He had spent the previous day in the library with Belle looking at some old books, and although they hadn't found much that could actually help, Henry and Belle had some ideas. The woman had promised to say nothing to Rumple until Regina or Emma wanted to.

Upon arriving at the house, Regina was a little surprised to see Emma already awake and preparing breakfast. The blonde quickly turned around holding a spatula in one hand and conjuring a fireball in the other, which caused mother and son to look at her with raised eyebrows in almost identical expressions. "I didn't know that you had learned to conjure fireballs." Regina's tone was surprised, but also a little resentful. They had moved away considerably since she and Robin started dating and things only got worse after her other half appeared.

"Well, if you hadn't been so busy in the past few weeks you would know that I had to deal with my magic on levels that I never thought about. Good thing Elsa was here to help me."

"That scared little princess... I don't see how she could have helped you-"

"Moms!" Henry scolded them for feeling that they were getting sulky. "We didn't come here to argue." He put his hands on his hips in a gesture that was a perfect mix of Emma and Regina and the two couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, my prince." Regina shook her head. "Your mom is right, I was away for the past few weeks, when she needed me most." She swallowed and turned to the blonde. "I'm sorry, Emma. I should have been there for you."

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "You should, but I understand. It's okay."

"Good morning, Emma." Young Regina appeared in the kitchen wearing a T-shirt and yoga pants. "Good morning, Henry." She smiled at the boy and kissed his cheek. "Emma talked a lot about you yesterday and how wonderful you are."

Henry couldn't help but look at his blonde mom. Although he understood why she gave him up for adoption and knew that she loved him unconditionally, hearing it made his heart swell and happiness spread in his chest. "Yeah?"

"Of course, kid." Emma smiled widely at him. "I am very proud of you and the man you're becoming."

Regina felt her heart racing at that. She knew how much it meant to Henry to hear that kind of thing from Emma. "We are very proud of you, my prince." Regina stroked the boy's face and smiled.

Young Regina approached Emma and kissed her cheek for a long time. She wanted to kiss the blonde's lips, but something about having Henry and his other half there said it wasn't a good idea.

Regina frowned and her lips pressed together in a thin line. Henry felt, before seeing, his mother stiffen at this small display of affection on the part of her other half and although he was as surprised as Regina, a part of him was thrilled by it.

"Good morning, Gina." Emma replied with a goofy smile.

"Gina?" Henry and Regina asked at the same time and the boy braced himself for the anger that could come from his other mother. He could feel the tension radiating from her in waves and there was a sparkle in her eyes that he suspected was jealousy, but he wasn't sure.

"Well, I needed to find a way to differentiate the two of you." Emma shrugged and turned to inspect a part of the breakfast she was making. "It was getting kind of weird to call her Regina when, although she looks a lot like you, she is very different at the same time." Emma flipped the pancake and eggs. She turned to them as if she wanted to add something, but she seemed to reconsider and asked instead; "Do you want breakfast?"

"I'm in." Henry smiled and walked towards the table, helping Gina to set it.

Regina was looking intently at Emma and a thousand things were going on in her mind. She wondered what kind of relationship Emma and her other half had developed in such a short time that the blonde was giving her nicknames. They looked comfortable and intimate in a way that Regina never thought she could be with Emma and that bothered her.

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Henry asked to try to lighten the mood that was forming.

"We went to the stables and Gina taught me a little how to ride."

"Oh, this is so cool!" Henry beamed. "Did you like it, ma?"

"I'm still a bit afraid, but I really liked it." Emma offered a smile to young Regina and something about the sparkle in her eyes made the other Regina's stomach flip. Something had happened and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was.

"And at night we went for a walk on the beach." The young Regina completed, returning Emma's smile.

Emma's cell phone rang, interrupting whatever the mayor was going to say and she sighed heavily when she saw her mother's name on the screen. She had completely forgotten to check with her parents the day before and let them know that she was okay. Emma was sure that Snow had a lot of questions about why Robin was covering her at the police station and she was nowhere to be found. "Hey, MM." Emma tried to appear normal to prevent further questions from arising. "I'm fine, sorry for not calling yesterday. Something came up and I'm helping Regina with a few things."

_"She said that, but she didn't explain what it was and I was worried. After you and Hook broke up-"_

"Mom, I already talked about this." Emma closed her eyes tightly and pinched the tip of her nose. "Hook and I would never work." She definitely didn't want to have this conversation again, much less in front of the two Reginas and Henry, but Snow just didn't let it go. "Mom, I have nothing to say to Killian, we have nothing in common, I have no reason to insist on something that will not make me happy."

Henry tried to ignore Emma's conversation with Snow, as he knew it was none of his business and moreover it was embarrassing to hear about his mother's love life, but it was practically impossible when he could feel the tension radiating from her and the way both Reginas reacted.

"Emma, can you help me with this?" Regina interrupted, seeing that the blonde was getting anxious about the conversation and cursed Snow and her unbearable habit of sticking her nose where it shouldn't.

"Sure, Regina." Emma looked at the mayor with relief. Although things between them were a little wary, she was grateful that Regina still knew her well enough to know when to get her out of something. "Look, mom, I have to go. Regina needs me." Without waiting for Snow's answer, Emma hung up the phone and put it in her pants pocket.

"Hook, as in Captain Hook?" Young Regina was unable to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Yes." Emma licked her lips. She knew she would have to explain this to the young woman later and wasn’t necessarily excited about it. She looked at Regina and nodded slightly, grateful that Regina had freed her from Snow and her questions. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, dear." Regina smiled back. "I know how your mother can be sometimes."

"Yeah." Emma sighed. "Are you sure you don't want breakfast?" She felt her stomach flip when she heard Regina calling her dear and her heart racing. Emma knew it was just a slip, but her heart completely ignored this fact.

"No, Emma. We already had breakfast, but our son always seems to be open for more and I wonder who he inherited it from." She said playfully.

“Maybe it’s from you.” Emma teased.

“You wish.” Regina rolled her eyes. "I looked at all the possible books that could tell me how my other half ended up here, but I didn't find anything useful." Regina sighed heavily. "I didn't want to, but I think I will have to resort to Rumple."

"Maybe not yet." Henry interrupted with a smile and they knew that maybe he had found something that might give them a clue. "Belle and I found some books on time travel and things like that and although some of them are just fiction, we know that they are based on something."

"Like what, kid?" Emma looked at Henry with renewed curiosity, but at the same time she didn’t want to know the answer as it probably meant finding a way to send Gina back to the past.

"Like a crack in time, or a wrinkle in time." He said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure yet, and maybe mom really needs to talk to grandpa about it, but it's something to start with."

"But what would have created this fold or crack in time?" Emma looked at Regina for an answer.

"I'm not sure, but maybe it could be something like what brought Elsa here." Regina looked away from Emma's and the weight her eyes were carrying at that moment. "Time travel until then was just an illusion, a myth. No one had been successful until Zelena." Regina sighed. "I hate to say that, but my sister was very powerful, and at the same time her magic worked unstable. Rumple taught her, but differently than he did me."

"Sister?" Young Regina's head snapped up. "I don't have a sister!"

"We do," Regina sighed. For a moment she had forgotten that her other half was there. "I mean, we did. She died a few weeks ago, but that is already too much information for you and honestly it is not what concerns us now, we need to focus on how you got here so we can send you back to the past."

"What if I don't want to go back?"

"I don't think you have much of a choice, dear." Regina said sarcastically. "You can't just stay here and alter everyone's existence for whatever selfish reason you have."

"Maybe it's a selfish motive, but at least I'm not living a lie because I'm afraid of my feelings."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina stiffened.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Young Regina smiled victoriously. "I still don't know how you became that Evil Queen that Emma told me if you're still a scared little girl deep down."

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously and she shifted her gaze between Emma and her other half. "I warned you yesterday and I won't say it again. Stop it."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm not exactly looking forward to going back to a miserable life." Young Regina said mockingly and the sarcasm and anger in her voice made the mayor narrow her eyes.

"Believe me when I say that there is nothing more I want than for you to stay here," Henry interrupted, feeling that this could lead to a catastrophic discussion. "But unfortunately you will need to go back soon. The present and the future can change disastrously and you know it, and I know you don't want that." Henry said softly. "I understand you, and I know that it can be difficult to leave something we want behind, but if you really want that, then you will have to go back to the past so that the present can be different without a disaster happening."

"Henry, what are you saying?" Regina looked confusedly at the boy.

"How can you not know, mom?" He looked sadly at her. "You are her."

Regina looked at Henry for a moment and then looked at Emma, her eyes big, green and vulnerable. So open and sincere and lovable. Emma's eyes were true windows to the soul and always so intense that they left Regina bewildered. Since they met, Emma's eyes had always enchanted her, they had always been her weakness, as well as her dimpled smile.

Emma kept her gaze and although her posture was challenging, her eyes pleaded for something that Regina did not dare to recognize. Her other half was right; she was still a scared little girl deep inside.

Before she could say anything, her cell phone rang interrupting the moment and Regina didn't know if she was relieved or if she wanted to blow up the device. She looked at the screen and sighed when she saw Robin's name. She pressed the button to refuse the call and put the phone in her coat pocket again. "We need to go, Henry."

The boy seemed to ponder something and for a moment Regina thought he was going to ask to be with Emma and her other half, but after what seemed like a long minute he nodded and said goodbye to them, following Regina to the car.

(...)

A few days had passed since Henry and Regina's last visit and the relationship between Emma and Gina was progressing slowly. Emma did not exactly know the implications and consequences of what they were doing when the young woman would go back to the past. She wanted it to be different, to have it another way, but Emma knew it wasn’t possible. Her heart would inevitably be broken again and this time it was all her fault.

Emma continued to avoid her parents, especially Snow. They received occasional visits from Ruby, who came to spend time with them and also offered her friendly shoulder to Emma. The second time Ruby visited them, she sniffed young Regina all over Emma and the blonde knew there was no point in lying.

Emma talked to Regina and Henry via text or short phone calls, but so far Henry's theories seemed to be just theories. Regina was delaying talking to Gold because she didn’t want to involve the man in this, but so far she had found nothing useful about what Henry had said in her old magic books.

Emma sighed as she ended another call with Regina and put her cell phone on the table. The brunette was finally going to talk to Rumple about the situation and deep down Emma knew that the man would have an answer to that and a way to send Gina back to the past.

"It's everything alright?" Regina's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes." Emma smiled weakly at her. "I don't feel much like cooking today, do you mind if we go out to dinner?"

"Of course not," Regina smiled worriedly. She had learned to know Emma well enough to know that something was bothering her. "As long as it doesn't get you in trouble."

"It won't." Emma opened her arms and Regina settled into them, hugging the blonde tightly. "I'm going to talk to Rubs and see how the movement is going at Granny's today. It will probably be quiet since we are in the middle of the week."

When Emma arrived with young Regina at Granny's she was surprised to see that the place still had a few customers, but that didn't really bother her. The citizens were used to seeing her and Regina together, after all she and the mayor were friends and, moreover, family.

Ruby quickly approached them when she heard the doorbell ring and hugged them excitedly. She guided the two to a more distant and reserved table where they could enjoy the time without so many curious looks directed at them.

Ruby put the menu on for them and left to serve another customer. Young Regina looked at the menu in front of her and then her eyes met Emma's. "So, what do you suggest?"

"I'm going for a hamburger with fries and a beer." Emma put the menu aside and looked at the young woman. "I haven't eaten in a while."

"I think I will try it then."

"Oh, you need to taste Granny's seasoned mayonnaise."

Emma smiled widely for the first time in the past few hours, and young Regina felt her heart racing. She didn't know how her present half could be so stupid not to be with Emma when it was so obvious how much the blonde loved her and most of all, she loved her too.

Ruby appeared beside them the next moment, took their orders and handed them over to Granny in the kitchen. The old lady looked over the counter and smiled at Emma. "Your order will be ready in an instant, sheriff."

"Thank you Granny." Emma smiled back. She and young Regina kept chatting while they waited for their orders and although they were in a more reserved corner of the cafeteria, it did not stop attracting some curious eyes from some customers. Emma did her best to ignore them and thanked her when Ruby returned with their orders. "Thanks Rubs."

The young Regina was surprised by the delicious taste of the hamburger suggested by Emma and a low moan escaped her throat, making the blonde groan. 

"What's it?"

"This is torture." Emma almost hit her head against the table. "You can't moan like that and expect me to be stolid." 

"I'm counting on you not to." Regina smirked.

"I-" Emma licked her lips. "I'm trying not to screw it up and be respectful."

"And I appreciate that more than I can say, Emma." Young Regina reached Emma's hand across the table and squeezed it gently. "But I'm not going to break."

"I will try to keep that in mind." Emma swallowed. This implied many things and Emma was afraid of what might happen. It was already unbearable to think that when Gina went back to the past she would have to live with the knowledge of what it was like to kiss her and fall asleep with her, and Emma didn't know she wanted to know what it was like to have the woman in her arms just to never be able to have her again and to have to see her with someone else every day. 

Gradually the atmosphere became lighter and they let the sexual tension dissipate, especially when Ruby joined them after the other customers left and they started sharing funny stories of Emma and Ruby in the previous years.

They were so engrossed in the conversation that they didn't hear it when the doorbell rang revealing two new customers.

(...)

Regina felt her heart race when she saw Emma and her other half having dinner together at Granny's and although Ruby was with them, it was too much like a romantic dinner. It was as if her feet were stuck to the floor and she was unable to move.

"Regina?" Robin's voice sounded distant and foreign in her ears. "Regina?" He touched her lower back gently.

"What?" Her head snapped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." She offered him a forced smile. Sometimes she was grateful that he was so dense. "I changed my mind, can we go to my house and eat something there?"

"Uh," He looked confused for a moment, but shrugged. "Sure."

She took his hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria, feeling her heart pounding.

On the way to the mansion, the images she had seen in the cafeteria kept repeating in her mind and were driving Regina crazy. She needed to get it out of her head. She had been avoiding visiting Emma and her other half since the last time because she didn't know what to do with what she saw there and the things that her other half implied, but seeing them having dinner together and with that same intimacy and something more that were always around them almost made Regina lose control.

As soon as she closed the door of the mansion behind her and Robin, Regina threw him against the door and kissed him. She needed to get those images out of her head and that overwhelming feeling in her chest. She knew she would regret it later, but if Robin was what she had at the moment and would make her forget about Emma for a few moments, then so be it.

(...)

After dinner Emma took young Regina for a walk around town, showing her some of her favorite spots and making the most of the warm spring night.

They walked back to the house and young Regina led them to the couch, practically throwing Emma on the couch and kissing her hard.

"I really enjoyed our night," Regina panted between kisses. 

Emma's hands were resting on the brunette's hips and she moaned softly when Regina ground her hips against hers.

Emma threw her head back when Gina's lips touched her skin, kissing down her jaw and neck, gently licking the column of her neck. A low moan escaped her lips at the sensation and something in the back of her mind screamed for her to stop before it was too late, but when she felt young Regina's hands caressing and gently squeezing her breasts under her blouse, Emma knew it was a lost thought. Her hands slowly moved from her hips to the sides of the young woman's body in her lap in a silent request for permission. Young Regina pressed her hips tighter against Emma, and the blonde slowly slid her hands down her body to her hair, loosening her ponytail and letting the dark locks frame her face against the moonlight. "You are absolutely breathtaking." Emma whispered. "I want you so badly."

"Then take me," Gina pleaded. "Take me and show me what it is like to be taken by someone who loves you."

"I-" Emma felt her throat tighten at that. She loved Regina, any version of her, but how would that affect the past or the present? She saw rejection and hurt forming in young Regina's eyes and found she couldn't handle it. She would rather deal with the consequences of being with her, of taking her, would imply than seeing any kind of hurt in her eyes. 

Then, Emma kissed young Regina hard and gently at the same time, her hands gripping her hips tightly, bringing Gina's body closer to hers. Young Regina moaned against Emma's lips and her hands fumbled with her shirt.

"Not here," Emma said in a hoarse voice. "Let me take you to the bedroom."

"Yes." The young woman nodded enthusiastically and let out a little squeak of surprise when she stood with the brunette on her lap, holding firmly on her thighs so she wouldn't fall and when Regina's legs circled her waist, slowly climbing the stairs to the bedroom.

They fumbled a little during the climb between kisses and hands eager to free themselves from the clothes that separated them but Emma managed to take them to the bedroom without falling.

Once inside, Emma closed the door with her foot and guided them to the bed, carefully placing young Regina on the mattress.

Before she could let go of her to remove her clothes, Gina's hands clamped around her neck, bringing Emma with her to the mattress, molding their bodies perfectly against each other even with the clothes separating them.

Emma gave a little 'oof' with the unexpected drop and young Regina laughed against her lips.

"I want to take your clothes off and discover every bit of you, Emma Swan." Regina whispered. "I never had that opportunity."

"Anything for you, Gina." Emma rolled off the young Regina and settled on the mattress, bringing the young woman with her. Soon the brunette was in Emma's arms again, kissing her fervently as her hands roamed the blonde's body.

Gina pulled away just enough to look Emma in the eye and when the blonde nodded, she started to unbutton her shirt slowly revealing the pale skin under the fabric. Her mouth watered when she saw that Emma was not wearing a bra and her round and medium breasts with hard nipples were extremely inviting. Young Regina leaned forward and took a nipple to her lips, her tongue flickering against the hard nub, her teeth occasionally scratching against the blonde's skin.

Emma moaned at the contact and she put her hand on the girl's head, not pressing, but just keeping her there.

Gina paid equal attention to the other breast before continuing to slowly remove Emma's clothes. "You are beautiful." She whispered looking at the blonde's slightly disheveled shape. Emma still had the shirt on, but the garment was completely open, exposing her torso. The green piece contrasting beautifully against her pale skin. Young Regina had removed Emma's pants and her long legs were slightly parted to accommodate the brunette between them and Regina could see the dark stain on Emma's boy shorts.

Emma smiled nervously and kicked herself internally for behaving like an inexperienced girl, but something about Regina made her nervous. She knew that this version of Regina would probably not give her control and would instead act more dominant in bed, not that Emma cared about being submissive to Regina, but the truth was, she didn't want to do anything that might upset or hurt young Regina. She didn't know exactly what step she was on from becoming the Evil Queen and although she was abused by that bastard Emma refused to think of as being part of her family, she didn't know if the young woman had moved on and if she had already experimented with other people. The Evil Queen she had seen just over three weeks ago was completely different from this Regina sitting in front of her and at the same time she saw a lot of the young woman in the imposing Queen.

Emma was taken out of her thoughts when she felt young Regina's lips pressed against the skin of her neck and the brunette smiled at her. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

"No, I'm sorry." Emma kissed her softly. "I want you, I want this more than I can put into words."

"Then take me," young Regina pleaded again. This time she took Emma's hand and guided it over her body to her pussy, sliding the blonde's hand inside her soaked panties. "Do something about it."

"Fuck," Emma moaned. 

"This is all because of you, Em-ma." Gina moaned when she felt the blonde moving her fingers slowly. "You left me like this every night since our first kiss and I don't think I can wait any longer to feel you inside me and all the amazing things I'm sure you can do in bed."

Emma's breath caught in her throat at those words and she could see the young Regina's chest starting to heavy because of her ministrations. 

Slowly she pushed a finger through the young woman's opening, both moaning loudly at the feeling. 

Soon Gina started to ride Emma's finger but she needed more, she wanted more. 

Emma seemed to notice that and slowly stopped her movements. 

"Why did you stop?" Regina frowned.

"I want to do this right." Emma bit her lip. She took an impulse and sat on the mattress, kissing the young Regina's shoulder, neck and jaw. She removed her dress, slowly revealing her tanned body and Emma couldn't stop her eyes from roaming. Young Regina's perfect, round breasts with dark and hard nipples begging to be sucked. Emma bit her lip again, her tongue darting out to wet them as she looked the brunette in the eyes in a silent request.

"Please," Gina whispered and the blonde leaned in, taking one nipple in her mouth. She licked and flicked her tongue over the hard nub while her hands gently moved down Gina's body, sliding over her thighs to her ass and squeezing not so gently making the brunette moan. 

Emma caressed every inch of the brunette's body, taking the time to explore and get to know every part of young Regina's body, and make this the best experience of the young queen’s life, hoping that somehow she could erase Leopold's rough and unwelcomed touches or anyone else’s who had touched her without her consent.

Emma carefully shifted their position and placed Gina on the mattress, finishing removing her clothes always with a look of desire, respect and devotion in her eyes. 

The feelings that Emma conveyed in her eyes were enough to take young Regina’s breath away. In all her life, only Daniel had looked at her that way and that thought made young Regina's heart ache and at the same time swell with the love that Emma conveyed. She wished she could stay in that moment, in the present forever, but she knew that if she really wanted to have a life with Emma, she would have to go back to the past so that she could change things in the present or future without destroying everything but in that moment she would be selfish and surrender to the moment she was living with Emma. They could find a way for her to go back to the past in a few days. Or maybe weeks if she was lucky enough. 

Young Regina was taken out of her thoughts when she felt Emma's lips pressed against hers. The blonde pulled away just enough to look her in the eye and Regina nodded encouragingly at the silent question in Emma's eyes.

Emma slid her hand over the brunette's body as she slowly distributed kisses over her tanned skin until she reached her navel where she bit gently. Young Regina's eyes burned with desire and matched the fire in Emma's eyes. The blonde licked her lips, biting her lower lip nervously and with another nod from the brunette she gave her first lick on Gina's pussy, dragging her tongue through her slit to her clit and sucking it hard.

Young Regina let out a loud moan and Emma thought she could come with just that sound. It was sexy, needy and somehow it seemed forbidden. As if the brunette didn't know that she could do that or that she should do that, which she probably didn't have in view of her previous experiences. Emma closed her eyes tightly to ward off those thoughts and concentrated on giving all the pleasure the young woman deserved to receive in her life. She sucked Regina's clitoris and dragged her tongue to her slit again, going as deep as she could.

"Emma, I need more, dear." Young Regina pleaded. "I want to feel you inside me."

Emma nodded and slid two fingers slowly through the brunette's opening, tentatively, so as not to hurt her. "Like this?" 

"You can go a little harder," Young Regina panted. "You can be a little more rough." She moaned when Emma complied, pushing harder. "Like this."

Emma smiled against the brunette's cunt, but didn't stop her ministrations. 

It didn't take long for young Regina to come in Emma's mouth and fingers and the blonde smiled proudly but there was so much love in her eyes that the young brunette felt her heart swell. 

They stayed up most of the night, Emma showing young Regina the most incredible and different ways to please a woman she knew. She felt as if her soul had left her body, gone to paradise and returned when she slid her pussy against Regina's for the first time, and the moan that left the girl's lips was enough to send Emma over the edge.

When they finally fell asleep, it was just before dawn and they snuggled in each other's arms feeling safe as they had never felt before.

(...)

Regina was frustrated in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time. She tried in every way to make Emma disappear from her mind as she kissed and fucked Robin, but his face kept melting and becoming hers. When Regina finally came, it was because she gave up trying to push Emma's image out of her mind and she had to bite her hand hard to keep from screaming the blonde's name. She was angry with herself for that. She didn't want to use Robin that way, or hurt him. He was supposed to be her soul mate and Regina wasn't sure - since she was no expert on things of love - but she felt that being someone's soul mate shouldn't allow you to feel that way about someone else. She remembered the beginning, when Emma showed up in town, brought by Henry, and all their fights, the sexual tension and almost palpable attraction between them and how she wanted to throw Emma on the wall and fuck her hard to get that smug smile off her face. Regina knew it was useless to try, just as she knew very well why Emma's touch had made Jefferson's hat work when the curse broke, or because they were able to create a damn eclipse at Neverland to save Henry, or simply because their magic was stronger together. Her other half was right: she was afraid to act on her feelings. Deep down she was not just the scared little girl, but she didn't feel worthy of Emma. How could someone who was pure light, the product of true love, love her? A broken woman, who didn't know how to love very well and still had a lot of darkness inside her. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, grabbed her robe and went down to her study. There she filled a glass with her apple cider and picked up a book she was reading earlier that day to see if she could find something on how to send her other half back.

(...)

Emma woke up hours after the intense lovemaking session. She smiled, still with her eyes closed, and rolled over in bed in search of Regina's warm body. The smile disappeared from her lips and Emma knew, without having to search the house. Young Regina was gone. Back to the past. "Fuuuck." Emma screamed and buried her face in the pillow, letting the tears flow free and soak the pillow under her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached the last chapter of this story, finally the moment that everyone has been waiting for and I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Thank you for joining me on this crazy journey and for your wonderful comments.
> 
> Thank you Linda and Blue for your help with the chapters! You guys are the amazing! 
> 
> I'm going to take a break until my vacation so I can focus on a story I've been trying to write for years, but in the meantime I plan to post one shots or short stories, so I'll see you soon.
> 
> **This chapter is rated E and we have some brief oq too.**

Regina woke up hours later, still in her study at the mansion with the bottle of apple cider practically empty on the coffee table in front of the couch, an open book on her stomach and two more on the floor. Her head hurt, as did her entire body, like she had been run over by an entire fleet of trucks. Her eyes were heavy and her head was spinning, not just from the hangover, but something else that Regina still couldn't understand. 

"I will never drink this much again." She grunted and put her arm over her eyes. She opened her eyes, her arm heavy and with a grunt she took the book from her belly and closed it. She got up slowly, not wanting to risk running out to the bathroom or making a mess on her floor. Regina stood for a few moments until the place stopped spinning and when she was sure she wasn't going to vomit she got up and went up to her bedroom. 

The door was open and Robin was still sleeping heavily and Regina was grateful for it. She rummaged through her closet looking for clothes and went to the bathroom. She filled the bathtub and went in, relaxing almost immediately when the hot water enveloped her body. Regina leaned her head against the edge of the bathtub and closed her eyes and suddenly memories - or maybe bits of dreams, she didn't quite know - started to invade her mind: riding with Emma on a sunny afternoon, kissing Emma in the stables, sleeping snuggled up with Emma, dinner with Emma, making love to Emma.

"What the hell is happening?" Regina opened her eyes quickly. Her heart was pounding and she could almost feel Emma's touch on her body, but how was that possible? Why had those thoughts and feelings come back to torment her just now? Regina knew the answer; it had to do with her other half and her sudden appearance in the present. She knew that sooner or later she was going to have to deal with her feelings for Emma, and that avoiding her and trying to act as if they didn't exist would take its toll one day. But how could she, the Evil Queen, who slaughtered entire villages and kingdoms in her quest for revenge, be worthy of someone as good as Emma?

No matter how far they had come, Snow and Charming would never believe that the Evil Queen had really fallen for the Savior. 

The words that Henry had uttered the morning before came back to her and she felt her heart ache. Did Henry know about her feelings for Emma? What did he meant by that? Would he support her if he knew how she felt about Emma? What about Robin? What would she do to him? And what about Roland? An innocent child thrown into such a mess because fairy dust said his father was meant to be with her years ago and because Regina was too much of a coward to act on her true feelings.

Regina hadn't realized that she had started to cry. She needed air, she needed to think and most of all, she needed to fix this mess. Regina got up and took the towel, drying her body quickly and changing. She left a note for when Robin woke up, explaining that she needed to go out to solve a problem, but that she needed to talk to him later.

Regina took her Mercedes and drove to the bookstore and thanked Belle for being there. Thank goodness the woman wasn't half as curious as Snow or Rumple and knew how to be discreet so when Regina passed by her like a hurricane and went straight to the gates to the underground entrance, she didn't ask any questions. The brunette just said that if she needed her, she would be in the library. Regina just nodded and unlocked the doors, using the old elevator to get down.  _ Couldn't that old thing go faster? _

Upon reaching the underground, she walked carefully through the uneven terrain until she reached a large rock with an ancient and foreign inscription. She chanted the words and when a bright blue light appeared on the stone, Regina put her hand over the symbol and the door slid to the side. She winced at the loud rustling noise.

When the door had opened completely she stepped into the room. It was a kind of chamber where she kept things that weren't safe to keep in her vault: books as old as some that Rumple had, ingredients for potions and spells, magical artifacts and so many other things that Rumple could never dream that she had. 

Remembering what Henry had said the previous day, about cracks or bends in time, Regina looked for some old books and found one that mentioned a story, which until then was nothing more than that: an old tale.  _ 'When two souls destined to be together are separated by someone's interference so that that person benefits for their own destiny, disastrous consequences can happen. When these two souls meet again, if that happens, destiny will work hard to reconnect them and put them together once more, but it will not be so easy because these two souls will be damaged and scarred. Bringing these two souls together again so that they can finally fulfill their destiny and bring balance will be more difficult and they will struggle to come together, but the challenges they will face will be even greater this time.' _ Regina felt her heart racing at the passage of the book, but she continued to browse to see if she found anything more about this ancient legend.  _ 'True love will always find a way to connect the two souls that belong together because there is no magic more powerful. Sometimes it takes more than human knowledge to make it happen. The past may visit the present in order to bring these two souls together at the right time, if necessary.' _

Regina's head was spinning at that.  _ 'The past can visit the present in order to bring these two souls together at the right time, if necessary,' _ repeated in her mind again and again, her heart was pounding. The images that had appeared earlier while she was in the bathtub came back hard and this time Regina knew they weren't pieces of a dream. "Emma," she whispered the blonde's name like a prayer as tears fell silently down her face. 

A sob escaped her throat and Regina closed the book. She took her cellphone and more tears streamed down her face accompanied by sobs when she saw the photo that was wallpapered on the device: Emma with Neal on her lap and Henry and Regina beside her. They were squeezed in a Granny's booth during some stupid celebration created by Snow. The two had already consumed enough alcohol that night to know that they wouldn't be returning home by car, but it was the only way to put up with Snow and her nonsense. But even with everything, they were happy. That photo had been taken a few weeks after Neal's birth, after that stupid celebration to announce the baby's name as if they were still in the Enchanted Forest. It was the first time Regina had seen Emma happy in weeks and it had been enough to make her happy too. But now Regina wondered if Emma was really happy or if she knew how to pretend better than she imagined. 

Regina closed her eyes tightly to get rid of all those thoughts and tried to focus on what she had just read in one of the old books. The tale, which until then was nothing more than a legend, mixed with their entire story was enough for Regina to make a decision. She could no longer ignore or fight what was right in front of her nose. She needed to talk to Emma and confront her about all of this. She needed to put this cowardice, this fear, aside. For her and Emma's sake. There was no way to be half happy. And she would rather shatter her own heart than hurt Emma any more.

(...)

Emma woke up hours later, her head and body ached from having slept so long, and also from crying so much before finally falling asleep again. Reluctantly she got up and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. She let the hot water fall on her body and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the cold wall of the bathroom. Tears mingled with water as memories of the past few days invaded her mind and tortured her broken heart. She knew the risks and still decided to take it. There was no one but her to blame this time.

She just wanted to get out of that house, but Emma didn't want to go back to the loft where she would have to face her parents and their thousands of questions about where she had been in the past few days and what she had been doing that was so important to help Regina that she couldn't even go to work.

Emma looked at her watch and saw that it was well past breakfast or lunch time and it would probably be safe to go to Granny's without having to face her parents or Regina. Thinking about the brunette made Emma's heart ache, not only because of the memories she now had of young Regina, but also because she knew that the mayor would never have it. Emma knew that she should at least call her and let her know that young Regina had disappeared, back to the past, but she didn’t have the strength to do that now. She just wanted to sit at Granny's and drown her sorrows in as many bottles of beer - or any other drink - as she could.

(...)

Regina had sent a message to Robin, asking him to meet her in the park, by the lake in thirty minutes and gathering all the courage she had she poofed there in her purple smoke.

A few minutes later Robin appeared with Roland and Regina had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Was he so dense that he didn't realize it was an important talk between them or was he doing it on purpose because he had a sense of what she wanted to talk to him about? 

She took a deep breath and put her best mayoral smile on her face and walked over to them. "I'm glad you could meet me, Robin."

"You said you needed to talk..." He looked at her with the same expression as always, or the lack of it, Regina thought. "Something happened?"

"Yes, but I think we'd better go to Granny's so Roland can safely play while we talk."

"Uhm, okay," He frowned, but didn't argue.

The three walked in silence, only Roland filling the void now and then pointing animatedly at an animal that appeared on the way.

The thought of walking away from Roland made Regina's heart ache. She might not love Robin, but she certainly loved that little boy and would miss him, but she needed to do the right thing.

Upon arriving at Granny's, Regina asked Ruby for a slightly more reserved table and ordered one of the desserts on the menu for Roland. The boy had pointed to the ice cream shop on the way to Granny's, and Regina promised him an ice cream when they got there.

Ruby looked suspiciously at the mayor, but it wasn't her place to say anything. She just nodded and shouted to the cook for him to prepare Roland's dessert and guided them to a table further down the cafeteria.

Regina waited until the dessert was in front of Roland and the little boy was distracted by the candy before she started to talk to Robin. He looked at her furtively and Regina could see the way his mouth curved downward occasionally.

But before Regina could say anything, Granny's door opened to reveal more customers and she wanted to bang her head against the table when she saw Snow and Charming come in and the pixie-haired woman immediately waved excitedly at them, pushing the baby stroller into their direction.

From the corner of her eye, Regina saw Robin breathe a sigh of relief and this time she couldn't help but roll her eyes. How could he be so cowardly and selfish?

"Regina!" Snow smiled widely. "How nice to meet you here!"

"I wish I could say the same."

"Have you heard from Emma?" The short-haired brunette ignored Regina's retort and sat down next to Robin.

David was standing by the table with an expression that made it clear to Regina that he was afraid of taking a fireball in the ass if he sat next to her and the brunette smiled contentedly. At least one of the idiots still had some sense, after all.

"If you don't know where your daughter is, what makes you think I would?" Regina said sarcastically.

"You are her best friend." Snow shrugged.

"But I will be nothing if you don't—"

Before Regina could finish her retort, the door opened to reveal another customer, this time a mess of blond hair that Regina knew very well. Her eyes immediately locked with the blonde's. "Emma." Her name left Regina's mouth like a prayer and she started to get up from the table.

It was as if everything around them had disappeared and she could feel the pain that Emma was feeling at that moment. Regina wanted to run up to her and hug her, promise that everything would be okay, but before she promised Emma anything, she needed to resolve her situation with Robin. Something about the blonde's eyes told Regina that Emma knew she had the memories of young Regina, but before she could reach the sheriff, Emma's gaze landed on her parents and the pain in her eyes seemed even greater, this time mixed with something like betrayal and Regina knew that she had misinterpreted the situation. Tears streamed silently down the brunette's face as she watched Emma leave.

"Regina, what's going on?" Robin demanded and this time there was no gentleness in his voice. Just an almost brutal urgency.

"Snow, David," Regina said quietly without looking at any of them. "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Robin alone." She finally turned to the rest of the occupants at the table, not bothering to hide her tears. "Could you look at Roland for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Snow frowned. It had been a long time since she had seen Regina so... distressed.

Regina stood up and smoothed invisible wrinkles in her clothes and then turned to Robin. "Can you join me? I really need to talk to you."

Regina walked to the back of the diner, where there was a small patio that connected the B&B with the restaurant and Robin followed right behind.

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Robin frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's nothing going on between Emma and me-" Regina looked at him. "I don't know what makes you think that-"

"Well, the way she looked at you, like you ran over her puppy or like you shouldn't be there with me, your soulmate." He said arrogantly. "Were you cheating on me with her?"

"If you think I'm the type of woman who cheats, then you don't really know me." Regina was furious, not only because Robin had the audacity to think she would be this kind of woman, but also because the way he talked about Emma. 

"So please, explain to me what's going on, because the way she behaved there was like she was being cheated on by you."

"I'm not having an affair with Emma." Regina hissed. God, this was getting out of control. She took a deep breath before continuing and decided to say it outright, before Robin created a bigger scene. "I thought I had feelings for you, Robin, that I might come to love you because once, fairy dust pointed you out as my soulmate, but when I decided not to go into that tavern our fate changed and you stopped being my future. You met Marian and my destiny was being rewritten again, but only part of it."

"I don't understand." He shook his head.

"I don't expect you to understand." Regina said, sadly. "Our worlds are different, even though we are both from the Enchanted Forest."

"Do you say that because I'm a thief?"

"No, Robin." Regina smiled without humor. "But we are completely different and long before the fairy dust pointed you out as a possible future in my life, I already had someone else destined for me."

"Emma." He said in a tone that was a mix of hurt and resignation.

"Yes, Emma." Regina couldn't help smiling at the blonde's name. "Ever since I met her, I knew that there was something, but I was blinded by my desire for revenge and had given up on believing in love."

"And what do you intend to do now?" His tone had gone from furious to resigned and Regina was extremely grateful for that. She knew that if it were Emma dealing with Killian, things wouldn't be so simple. The pirate wouldn't let her go so easily, not because he loved Emma, but because Killian was too selfish to think about anyone's happiness other than his own.

"I'm leaving you, I’m setting you free so that you can find someone who loves you like you deserve, and who loves Roland like he deserves too." Regina said sincerely and tears welled up in her eyes. "And hopefully I can still fix my story with Emma."

Robin nodded without saying anything, and Regina stood on her tiptoe to place a kiss on his cheek before going back into the cafeteria and paying for Roland's dessert. She ignored Snow's calls and poofed to the house where Emma had spent the past few days, praying that the blonde had returned there.

(...)

Regina stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before knocking. She preferred to poof outside, respecting Emma's privacy and wishes if the blonde didn't want to talk to her at that moment. "Emma," Regina called softly but firmly when she knocked on the door. "Please, we need to talk." Her tone was a soft plea.

Emma froze in the middle of the living room. She didn't expect Regina to come after her so quickly. Upon seeing the brunette at Granny's with Robin and her parents, Emma thought that she hadn't had access to the memories of young Regina or that she preferred to simply ignore them and continue with Robin as if nothing had happened between them, but if Regina was here then maybe... Emma's heart pounded in her chest and she walked slowly to the door. 

She rested her hand against the doorknob and took a deep breath before opening it. Her green eyes were swollen and red from crying, but she didn't care, as Regina wasn't much better than she was.

Without saying anything, the brunette threw herself into Emma's arms and she buried her face in Regina's hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo mixed with her perfume: a mix of cocoa, almond, coffee, and lilies.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Regina sobbed against the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry I was a coward and I hurt you. I didn't mean to-"

"You are not the only one to blame on this, Regina." Emma whispered. "I should have put my fears aside at least once and told you how I felt when I had the chance."

"But you did it..." Regina pulled away just enough to look Emma in the eye. "You are the bravest person I know, Emma Swan." Regina smiled. "And the sweetest, kindest and most adorable, even when you're driving me crazy." She choked on a sob. "You have lowered your walls for me since the day we met, but I was afraid. I was a complete coward, blinded by vengeance that I had long ago abandoned, I just hadn't realized." Regina stroked her face tentatively. "You, with your big green eyes and lovely smile, lowered your walls to me from the beginning, but I was afraid. Afraid of surrender and have another love taken from me, afraid because hatred and revenge was all I knew for a long time. Afraid, because you are too good for someone like me and I thought you would never return my feelings." 

Regina felt tears streaming down her face but she couldn't bring herself to care. The feeling of Emma's arms around her was something she never thought she would experience. "You lowered your walls with my other half, told her how you felt and allowed yourself with her, even though you knew that sooner or later she would be going back to the past-" There was no judgment or reprimand in Regina's voice, but there was a small hint of hurt. "Like I said, the bravest person I know." 

"You are an idiot, Regina Mills." Emma shook her head, tears streamed down her face as she tried to process everything Regina was saying. "I lowered my walls for her because from the beginning, she gave me signs that she wanted me." Emma looked away from Regina's intense gaze. "She wasn't afraid to show me that she wanted me and how she felt about me. Maybe, somehow, she was freer than you."

"She definitely was." Regina choked on a sob with a laugh.

"What will we do now?" Emma asked in an uncertain and vulnerable voice.

"Whatever you want to do, Emma." Regina held the blonde's face in her hands and looked at her intently. "I am tired of being afraid, of living a half life, of being half happy."

"But Robin..."

"I broke up with him before I came here."

"Do you really have feelings for me?"

"Emma," Regina sobbed between laughs. "I thought you knew me better by now."

"I know you, sometimes better than I know myself, but I'm not used to people really wanting me in their lives."

"So these people are complete idiots."

"You really love me?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Miss Swan." Regina smiled and brought Emma's face close to hers, her lips brushing against the blonde's gently before merging into a hungry kiss.

And kissing her Emma did. Emma grabbed Regina by the waist and brought her body impossibly close. One of her hands slid up to the brunette's hair, tangling between the brown strands and tugging lightly.

Regina moaned in surprise at the gesture, but returned the kiss fervently. Her hands grasped Emma's arms as if she feared the blonde would disappear if she let go and in blind steps Regina threw Emma on the couch. She straddled Emma's lap and moaned when the blonde slid her hand under the shirt, scratching lightly on her skin. 

"It feels like forever since the last time I touched you." Regina whispered as Emma distributed kisses over her jaw and neck.

"So do you remember?" Emma stopped and looked the brunette in the eye. 

There was so much vulnerability and hope in Emma's eyes that Regina felt her eyes water. "Yes, Emma." She smiled at the blonde. "I remember everything. And I need you to know," Regina caressed the blonde's face gently. "After I - my other half - went back to the past, even though the memories of the future were erased, in my heart I knew there was you and that no one would be right for me until I found you."

"But how do you have her memories and she doesn't have memories of what happened?" Emma asked confused.

"I don't know exactly how it works, but I believe it is similar to when you fell on Zelena's portal." Regina frowned. "But at that time Rumple had to take a potion to forget about your presence there and the things you revealed to him. I think with my other half it was something like that, maybe a similar effect when someone crosses the town line, but as I am still here, her memories join mine."

"Our life will never stop being crazy, will it?"

"I think not." Regina laughed. "But I need you to know, Emma, every part of me knows that there is no one else right for me but you. My younger half knew it from the moment she saw you in that forest and wasn't afraid to fight for it."

"Okay." It was all that Emma managed to say at that moment. Many things were going on in her mind, but she didn't want to think about it now. All Emma wanted to do was focus on the fact that Regina was there with her and what they were about to do and what it meant.

Regina leaned over and kissed Emma again, this time softer, but with the same intensity as before. It was as if she wanted to convey in that kiss everything she felt, everything she wanted to say to Emma. Regina pulled away just enough to take off her shirt and couldn't help her smile when she saw Emma's hungry and devoted look.

"You are so beautiful." Emma whispered and leaned forward, licking between the brunette's breasts and placing small kisses and bites.

Regina threw her head back and gently held Emma's head as she explored every inch of her skin.

Emma cleverly opened the clasp of Regina's bra and slid the garment slowly off of her body. "Breathtaking," she whispered and kissed Regina's skin again, taking a nipple into her mouth. 

Regina moaned and arched her back, pushing more into Emma's eager mouth. Emma took her other hand to Regina's other breast and started to play with the abandoned nub, stroking the hard nipple and making Regina moan.

With a flick of her wrist Regina got rid of the shirt Emma was wearing and her eyes traveled over the blonde's exposed torso eagerly.

"I wonder how you can be so hot by eating as much junk food as you do."

"What?" Emma frowned.

"Shut up and continue with what you were doing, Emma." Regina laughed and the sound of her laughter sent chills down Emma's body. It was a rich, sensual and strong laugh and the blonde wanted to hear it forever.

Regina kissed Emma again, and it was like she couldn't get enough of the blonde's kisses. The memories of her younger half were still fresh in Regina's mind and without her being able to avoid, a wave of jealousy invaded her. She kissed Emma harder, pressing her body against hers on the couch, her nails scratching the pale skin not very gently, leaving angry red marks and Regina felt her panties getting wetter when Emma moaned at her roughness. "You like it rough, don't you, Princess?" Regina bit her earlobe. "I remember how hard you tried to hold back with my other half, how you were gentle with her and while we appreciated that, I don't mind if you are a bit rough." 

Emma felt her heart pounding at Regina's words. She didn't see herself as a princess, she would never be one, but the way Regina said it, in her husky, low, sensual voice, made Emma want to be her princess and whatever else Regina wanted.

"Tell me, Emma, how many times have you touched yourself thinking about me?" Regina licked the blonde's neck. "Because you seemed to know exactly what I like and it's not just because of our connection."

"I touched myself so many times thinking about you that I lost count." Emma closed her eyes tightly, trying to focus on what Regina was saying. It was hard to focus when you had the woman you love in your lap after thinking that day would never come. Even more when she was talking dirty to you and you could feel how wet she was through the thin pieces of fabric that separated the two of you. 

"Oh, is that so?" Regina pulled away just enough to look at the blonde and smirked and the sparkle in her eyes only served to show how much she was turned on by that thought. "Tell me, Miss Swan," Regina licked her lips. "Tell me your dirty fantasies."

"I prefer to show it, Your Majesty." With a flick of her wrist Emma enveloped them in her white smoke and poofed them to the bedroom. She carefully placed Regina on the mattress and stood in front of the bed. "There are so many things I would like to do with you, and although I know you can take it, I prefer to go slow." Emma swallowed as she tried to calm her racing heart. She licked her lips at the sight of Regina's gaze traveling down her body, her pupils dilated like her own were. Emma offered a lopsided grin as she tried to quickly get rid of her tight jeans and almost fell when she pulled the garment off her legs.

Regina couldn't help but smile at that, but she found it adorable how eager Emma was to be with her. In a way it calmed Regina's heart, because even though she had recovered all the memories of her younger half, she was afraid that Emma wouldn't want her now. That she had broken the blonde's heart in a way that there was no way to fix everything. 

"Come here, darling." Regina smiled softly. "My other half may have already tasted you, but I'm still dying to know how well you can make me feel." Regina tried to keep the tone of jealousy out of her voice as ridiculous as that might sound, but when Emma raised her eyebrows and smiled amusedly, she knew she had failed. Regina was good at many things, but hiding her jealousy wasn't one of them.

With another flick of her wrist Emma made Regina's slacks disappear, leaving her only in her panties and the brunette offered her a smirk. Her eyebrows arched slightly and a mixture of pride and jealousy invaded Regina. Emma had improved a lot in control of her powers and she would have liked to have had a bigger share in that. "You're getting really good at this, Emma." Regina said softly.

"Thanks." Emma smiled sheepishly. She felt her heart pounding and took a deep breath before kneeling on the bed and crawling over to Regina. 

Now that they were practically naked in front of each other and with Emma so close, Regina struggled to control her breathing. She wanted to reach out and touch the blonde, pull her against her body and feel Emma's skin against hers, but Regina wanted Emma to take control. When she slept with her younger half, Emma let her take control because she knew this was important to the young queen, which was a way for her to feel safe and powerful, but Regina hoped Emma knew that it would be different with her.

Emma felt her boy shorts get impossibly wet at the sight of Regina patiently waiting for her to take the initiative and to control that moment between them. Emma suspected that with the right person, Regina would be submissive, but she wasn't sure. She knew that the Queen was pure power and dominance, but Emma knew many people like her, and usually when they met the right person, they just wanted their partner to take all that power from them. Now she was sure of that and was almost shaking with pleasure. Emma leaned over Regina and took her lips in an intense, greedy kiss, one of her hands tangling in Regina's hair and pulling lightly, exposing the brunette's neck to her. She slid her hand gently across the valley of Regina's breasts in a featherly touch and smirked proudly when the brunette groaned impatiently. "Not so fast, Your Majesty." Emma bit Regina's lower lip. She slowly ran her hand down the brunette's body until she reached her pussy and stroked her fingers along Regina’s sopping folds. Slowly Emma slid two fingers through Regina's soaked folds and searched the brunette's eyes for consent before sliding her fingers inside her hot, wet pussy. 

"Please." Regina didn't care if she was looking desperate or greedy, she just needed Emma in whatever way the blonde wanted to have her.

Emma kissed her gently while sliding two fingers into Regina's pussy and the brunette moaned loudly against her lips.

"It feels so good, Emma." Regina whimpered. "I need more."

"And you will have it all," Emma said as she placed kisses on Regina's jaw, neck and collarbone. She was in an internal battle between throwing caution out the window and simply fucking Regina hard. She knew the brunette wanted to take it easy, and as tempting as the first option was and what Emma wanted most, she knew she needed to prepare the brunette so she wouldn't feel any pain or so she would regret it later. Knowing that the present Regina could be submissive to her was something that made Emma extremely turned on, but she in no way wanted this to become a bad experience for either of them. Emma knew that Regina trusted her with her life and that stirred something inside her. 

Emma closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath to get out of those thoughts and when she looked at Regina again the brunette was gazing back at her with expectation and a little apprehension. "I love you," Emma whispered. "I love you, Regina Mills. Every part of you." she added more firmly. She needed Regina to know this, to make sure of it.

"And I love you, Emma Swan," Regina felt tears well up in her eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness. For finally being in the arms of the woman she loved, for being able to confess her love for her and knowing that it was reciprocated.

Emma felt her heart swell at Regina's words and captured her lips again. Emma could spend her entire life kissing Regina. Reluctantly, Emma pulled away from her lips and started her descent down Regina's body. Both were shaking with anticipation and Emma made sure to deposit kisses and small bites on Regina's body as she went down until she reached her wet pussy. She licked her lips and her eyes sought Regina's again for consent. When the brunette nodded, Emma dove into the delicious looking cunt before her. 

Regina moaned loudly and her hips bucked against Emma's face and the blonde held tight to Regina's thighs to keep her in place. She lapped, licked, sucked, and teased every inch of the woman’s cunt until no place remained untouched. Emma then moved down to Regina’s leaking entrance, diving her tongue inside and nearly coming herself before the moan that escaped Regina's throat. "Oh god yes, Emma, it feels so good."

Emma moved two fingers to Regina's entrance, softly stroking her pussy before sliding them inside her hot, wet and incredibly tight pussy. She twisted her fingers in a way that immediately reached the brunette's g-spot, making her moan loudly and her hips bucked desperately against Emma.

"Fuck, Emma." Regina groaned. "Harder, Emma, suck me harder, please. I need to come."

It didn't take long for Emma to feel Regina's pussy squeezing and pulsing around her fingers and then coating them in her juices, running down Emma's wrist and leaving the lower half of her face soaked in her cum.

"I will never tire of how good you taste." Emma panted, pulling away just enough to take a breath. She rested her face on Regina's thigh and looked at the brunette. Her chest rose and fell quickly, a thin line of sweat covered her body, a few strands of hair were stuck to her forehead and neck.

Emma planted a kiss on the inside of Regina's thigh and dragged herself against Regina’s skin, rubbing their heated bodies together. Regina melted against her, breasts thrusting up against her own the second their nipples touched. They both moaned loudly at the contact and Emma positioned herself between Regina's legs, her pussy immediately in contact with the brunette's, drawing out an obscene moan from both and almost making Emma come right away.

Emma rested her weight on her arms and Regina looked almost transfixed at how the muscles in Emma's arms and abs moved under her skin with the blonde's movements. The way her pussy slid against Regina's quickly bringing her to the brink of another orgasm, Emma's moans, her small, round breasts, the incredibly hard nipples and the thin line of sweat that was beginning to form on the blonde's skin were enough to make Regina come with a silent scream. She buried her nails in Emma's back and with one last jerk of her hips Emma came hard against Regina's pussy.

Emma tried to roll out of Regina so as not to crush her with her weight, but the brunette stopped her. "I want to feel your body against mine."

"Okay," Emma smiled and let her body fall against Regina's. She buried her face in the brunette's neck and sighed happily when she felt one of Regina's hands tangle in her hair and the other make lazy circles on her back.

Emma woke up hours later and smiled, still with her eyes closed, when she felt Regina's hot body against hers. This time she hadn't disappeared back to the past or anywhere else. She snuggled against Regina and buried her face in her neck, smiling when she felt the brunette's arm pulling her closer. 

"What time is it?" Regina grunted, still with her eyes closed. A smile spread across her lips at the feel of Emma's firm, warm body against hers.

"I have no idea." Emma kissed the tanned skin gently. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Regina snuggled up against the blonde. "You exhausted me, princess."

"Are you saying you couldn't take another round, Your Majesty?" Emma smirked against the brunette's neck, biting lightly and then stroking the same spot with her tongue, eliciting a low moan from Regina.

"In your dreams, princess." Regina laughed and her laugh echoed through the room, warming Emma's heart.

The two lost themselves between kisses, sheets and moans for hours, completely forgetting the world outside while their hearts, their souls and their bodies became one.

Never in their lives did Emma and Regina feel so happy and complete and they would stay there as long as possible before they had to deal with the rest of the world again. At that time, there were no monsters, curses or villains that could destroy what they were creating in that moment, because after all, true love is the most powerful magic of all.


End file.
